Dark Devotion
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia unknowingly has a stalker. The stalkers intent on ruining Olivia's life, going as far as to frame her for the murder of a cop. Olivia has to prove her innocence, with all the evidence against her, but will her stalker let her live long enough to?
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be doing this but I'm going to start a new story. I had another whacky dream and this sprung from it. I swear I have to stop eating cheese before bed. Anywhoo hope you like. **

**Summary: Olivia finds herself in an all too familiar situation. She's been stalked but this isn't your usual stalker. **

**This has got to be a record for the worlds shortest chapter but another will be up really really soon, if its wanted that is. I could even post more later today if its wanted, because it kind of kicks straight in with the drama.**

**I know Alex has left the show again, but she is in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's safe to say I don't own them. **

**Chapter 1**

_It was dark. _

_It was late. _

_It was silent. _

_Her apartment was always like this. Always so cold, so lonely. She was hardly ever here so it didn't need to seem homely. It didn't have to be warm and cosy. It was surprising that she was here tonight actually. Her sleeping form could be made out in the bed, thanks to the bright moonlight pouring in through the bedroom window._

_It would have been amazing to go over and touch her soft, perfect, shiny hair. But, no… Tonight wasn't the right night. Besides, they had what they needed, what they had come for. _

_Her sleeping from still stayed clear as day as they backed up out of the room and then they moved towards the front door, still through the pitch black. They didn't need to see where they were going. They'd been in the apartment enough times to know their way around blindfolded._

_Silently they opened the door and stepped out, shutting it tight behind them. _

Olivia jolted up in her bed. She was sure she'd heard something. She'd been dreaming, well…more like having a nightmare. Her breathing was heavy as she brushed her hair back off her face and took a quick look around her apartment.

She reached to the side and turned the lamp on and took another more _detailed_ look around her bedroom. She had to sigh as she mentally kicked herself. "It was just a dream." she told herself before she reached out to switch the lamp off and then snuggled back down under the quilt and went back to sleep.

She was totally unaware that anyone had been inside her apartment…_again…_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or added alerts and stuff to the first chapter. This chapter is for all of you. :D**

**For future reference any parts that are in italics are about the Stalker or from their point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 2**

Olivia dashed around her apartment. _She was beginning to get frantic. _"Where is it!" she yelled to no one but her empty apartment. Suddenly her cell phone began ringing, she quickly whipped it out of her pocket and looked at caller ID, Elliot. Instead of answering she returned it to her pocket and continued looking in vain for her gun. She knew how much trouble she would get in for losing it.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was stood pacing in front of the elevator, waiting for Olivia to arrive. Finally, after ages of waiting, the doors opened and revealed Olivia who had her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"You said you were going to be five minutes." Elliot snapped.

"So?" Olivia replied as she stepped out of the elevator and they began walking towards the bullpen.

"So, you've been over a half hour."

"El, I know I'm good but I'm not a superhero when it comes to getting through New York traffic."

"What happened? Why couldn't you answer your phone or return my messages?" Elliot nagged.

"I did." Olivia said as she walked over to her desk.

"Yeah, when you were in your car and after an hour and a half of me ringing!"

"Elliot, back off!"

"Why were you so late?" he asked again, ignoring her order to back off.

"Because….because I've spent all morning looking for my gun."

"What?" Elliot asked, shocked, "You've lost your gun?"

"No…! Yes…no, I took it off when I got home and put it where I always put it. When I came to get it this morning it was gone. I have no idea what could have happened to it." Olivia said, panic evident in her voice.

"Look it must be there somewhere."

"El, I looked everywhere. It's gone."

"Then you better go speak to the captain." Elliot said, already feeling sorry for her.

~0~0~0~0~

"Capt. I'm sorry. I have no idea what could have happened to it." Olivia protested.

"So that makes it better?" Cragen shot back at her.

"No. I know it doesn't. I should have an explanation as to where it is but I don't. It's vanished."

"Gun's don't vanish, Olivia." Cragen corrected.

"I know." Olivia replied quietly, going over and over in her head what could have happened to her gun.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, she looked pale, exhausted.

Olivia was silent before she nodded. "I'm fine." she said rubbing her tired eyes.

"What the hell?" Cragen said, causing her to look up at him before she turned to follow his gaze.

She then saw exactly what he saw, dozens on bouquets of red roses being delivered, all of them being placed on her desk. Cragen walked out first and she immediately followed after him.

"What the hell is this?" Cragen yelled to no one in particular.

"Delivery for a Detective Benson." One man shouted up. He had a clip board in his hands and seemed to be the one in control. "Someone must love you?" he said as he tucked the clipboard under his arm and grabbed one of the bouquets and gave it to Olivia who was in shock.

"Who's it from?" Munch asked.

"I don't know, there's no card, but it must be from Ethan." she said, a little embarrassed.

"Ethan?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah, Ethan. The guy I've been dating for the last two months." Olivia told him matter-of-factly.

"That still going?" Elliot asked in the same I-already-hate-this-guy-even-though-I-haven't-met-him-yet tone.

"Yes, it's still going." Olivia replied in her usual come back why-can't-you-just-accept-I-date-guys-and-that-I-don't-want-to-be-alone-my-whole-life tone.

"Well next time ask him to send them to your house, this is a police precinct not a central park flower garden." Cragen said, clearly annoyed by the display. "And get back to work." he said as he turned on his heels and headed back into his office.

"Yes Capt." Olivia said before watching him walk away.

"So, Liv, When's your next date with Ethan?" Munch asked curiously.

"Tonight. We have theatre tickets, then we're going for Italian." Olivia said, unable to not smile.

"Pizza?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

"No." Olivia snapped back. "What's your problem?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Nothing. I just hope this guy makes you happy." he said before he got up and walked away.

Olivia watched him walk off before she attempted to sit down at her desk but there were too many flowers in her way.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was still laughing when she got out of Ethan's car outside her building. Like the perfect gentleman he had been all night, and always was, he held the door open for her, closing it once she was out. "I swear, funniest day at my office ever." Ethan said, he'd been telling her about a funny incident that had taken place at the precinct he worked at. He was in Narcotics.

"I'll bet. The only entertainment we get at the 1.6 is Munch's conspiracy theories, and I have to say they're actually getting less and less." Olivia said as she gazed at him.

His chocolate brown eyes were stunning, Olivia often found herself just gazing into them. His dark brown hair was thick and soft, she loved to run her fingers through it when the made love. Something she got great pleasure out of with Ethan, he was a gentle but passionate lover, he could go all night and Olivia happily went along with him. In all, she adored Ethan and she could see things going further with him.

"I had a fantastic night, Olivia." Ethan said as he stroked a strand of her hair that had fallen over her face. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Twice." Olivia said with a smile, laughing slightly.

Ethan had to laugh too. "Sorry. I become such a sap when I'm with you. My hard ass rep's gonna go right down the drain." he told her, "But I actually couldn't care less." he said before he stepped forward so he could place a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

Immediately Olivia found herself kissing him back, so much so that the kiss quickly deepened. Ethan stepped up to her again and used his body to guide her back so that her body was pressed against his car as they continued their kiss. Olivia reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place against her body. The kiss was amazing and she never wanted it to end.

But it did as Ethan pulled away, he never took his eyes off her, he just smiled at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he said making them both laugh again.

"Come on." Olivia said, taking his hand and leading him up to her building.

~0~0~0~0~

Both Olivia and Ethan were out of breath as they climaxed together. Ethan stayed on top of Olivia for a moment, supporting his weight so as not to hurt her as he remained inside her.

"That was amazing." he said when he moved to lay next to her.

Olivia shifted her body, turning onto her side, as she snuggled up to Ethan, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart pounding against his chest. Her own was still doing the same.

Ethan kissed the top of her head and began tracing soft circles on her shoulders. They lay there for a minute, their naked bodies tangled up.

"I love you." Ethan suddenly said for the first time.

Olivia sat up, resting her weight on her elbow as she looked at Ethan's face, his expression was deadly serious.

"I really love you." Ethan told her, smiling.

Olivia couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She reached up and kissed him passionately before she pulled away and said, "I really love you too."

Ethan wrapped his hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, he guided her face back to his so he could kiss her again. Olivia climbed on top of Ethan, straddling him, moving against him, he quickly became hard and that's when she moved to lower herself onto him, her body wanting him once more.

_Outside the bedroom, they watched, through the small crack that the door had been left open. They saw everything, had heard everything, still heard everything, their mixed moans and groans. They watched Ethan as he snaked his hands all over Olivia's body. _

_They wanted to know what made him think he could touch her like that. They wanted to know why Olivia would allow herself to be abused like that. They wanted to see the look in both their eyes when they punished them for what they were doing. Starting with Ethan._

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was stood in her doorway, wrapped in her blue robe. They had showered together, washing each other's bodies. Ethan had then dressed and was about to leave but not before he kissed Olivia enough to last him until he saw her again.

Olivia's laugh was muffled by Ethan's mouth over hers. She pushed him back and licked her lips. "Even though I'd rather you stayed here all night and right up until I had to go to work, you have to go. You should be in work in half hour. Your Captain will freak if your late again." Olivia said.

"I'll tell him I was under an Angel's spell."

"Yeah, I don't think that will work." she said, quickly kissing him again.

"I'll call you later." Ethan said with a smile, unable to resist the urge to kiss her again.

Again, Olivia's laugh was muffled by his mouth on hers. "Go," she said, that also muffled.

"Speak to you later." he said before he reluctantly walked away, over to the elevator.

Olivia would admit to anyone she was sad to see him leave, she would have been happy to have lay in his arms all night.

~0~0~0~0~

_**17:00**_

"Italian sounds great, Ethan." Olivia said as she spun side to side on her chair. She was sat at her desk talking on the phone. Elliot was sat opposite her at his own desk, pretending to not be listening to every word she said. "Okay then, I'll meet you there at 7." she said, "Love you too. Bye." she said, speaking a little quieter. She hung up, a big smile on her face.

Elliot sighed loudly and continued with his paperwork.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. She had been unable to not notice the sigh.

He looked up at her, a grin spread across his face. "I didn't say anything!" he protested.

"You didn't have too." she replied, more annoyed by his attitude. The attitude he usually had when he knew she was dating, which is generally why she didn't bother to tell him when she was.

"Elliot, I am entitled to date people without your permission you know. You're my partner, not my master." she told him, her tone a little cold but also a little hurt.

Elliot looked at her for a moment. "I didn't say a thing." he said again, then he continued with his paperwork and said nothing to her for the rest of the shift.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had spent hours getting ready for her date with Ethan. She quickly checked herself over one more time in the mirror. _Perfect. _She pulled on a light weight black leather jacket, black to match her dress. It was low cut but just showed enough to tease Ethan. The dress rested just above her knees, showing off her long legs. She grabbed her purse and keys. Finally she was ready to leave, ready to go on her date.

~0~0~0~0~

Ethan stepped out of his car. He had been unable to park any closer to the restaurant, so was almost in a jog up to the restaurant. The street he had parked on was quite but in a nice enough part of town. He knew his car would be safe.

He side stepped as someone walked past him. He was about to take another step forward when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, the sound of smashing glass was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

It meant he had no idea when he was dragged back over to his car. His keys were taken out of his pocket and the cars trunk was unlocked. Ethan had no idea what was happening to him as his body was stuffed into the trunk.

~0~0~0~0~

Half hour late Olivia could tolerate. Forty five minutes late was pushing it but an hour late was enough, she was going home. _Oh Elliot was going to love knowing she was stood up. _She growled, annoyed, as she began walking away from the restaurant.

"M'am?" a waiter said as he ran up to her.

"I'm going. Son-of-a-bitch stood me up. I'm not eating alone." Olivia said, clearly annoyed.

She carried on walking out. She was going to hail a cab and then she was going home, away from the stupid Italian restaurant, to change out of the stupid black dress and into her pyjamas and forget about stupid Ethan, she couldn't believe after what had been said last night he didn't even bother to call to tell her he couldn't make it. She knew best how the job could get in the way, but she would always call when it got in the way of _her _plans.

~0~0~0~0~

She was still annoyed when she got to her building, she had taken it out slightly on the taxi driver, especially when he had tried to chat her up. She'd really fallen for Ethan so was incredibly hurt that he had stood her up with no explanation.

She turned her light on and walked into the kitchen. She threw her jacket and purse onto the worktop and then pulled out a bottle of scotch from the cupboard along with a glass. She filled it half way and quickly downed the entire content before she half filled it again, this time just taking a swing from it.

She kicked her heels off, sending them flying in different directions as she walked across her living room.

She froze on the spot as she pushed her bedroom door open. The glass of scotch slipped from her hand, the glass shattered and its contents spilled all over the floor.

It suddenly became difficult for her to breath and tears began to choke her. On her bed lay Ethan, still, his body completely lifeless, he, like the bed was covered in blood.

A sob escaped Olivia's mouth as she stumbled over to the bed. She placed her fingers to feel for a pulse, she was sure there was one, but her hands were shaking so badly. Without thinking she knelt on the bed, her legs becoming soaked with blood.

She placed her hand over a bullet hole on Ethan's chest before she noticed another, she placed her hand over that one and sobbed when she saw another in his stomach. "Ethan, Ethan, can you hear me?" she asked as she leant over his body, putting her ear by his mouth, hoping to hear some sort of breathing. "Ethan, honey please." she said.

She knelt up on the bed, not realising how leaning over him had transferred blood all down the front of her. She quickly began CPR, her vision blurred through tears.

"Breathe, breathe damn-it breathe." she muttered as she moved down to give him mouth to mouth, this time his blood was smeared onto her face. "Breathe!"

"FREEZE!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She turned her head and was shocked to see two armed officers stood in her bedroom doorway, both of them had their guns pointed at her.

"Get away from him, get on the floor on your knees, put your hands behind your head, SLOWLY!" one of the officers yelled at her.

"I'm Detective…"

"Shut-up and get on your knees!" the same officer yelled, waving his gun at her.

"Ok, alright." she said.

As she stood up she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked like she'd just got out of a bath of blood, she was covered in Ethan's blood, it was everywhere, all over her face.

She didn't get the chance to keep looking because the officer who had done all the yelling walked up to her and kicked her legs from beneath her. She landed hard on the floor, smacking her jaw on the hard wooden floor of her bedroom.

She was too dumbfounded to say or do anything as the officer roughly pulled her arms behind her back, painfully tightening cuffs around her wrists.

She had no idea what had gone on tonight and it scared the shit out of her.

"Guys dead as a doornail." she heard the officer say, it made her feel sick. She had to find out what had gone on, who had killed Ethan.

**TBC**

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them and hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Olivia was stood against the wall in her bedroom, her hands still cuffed behind her back. The officers had called for back up but after they had found Olivia's badge they had also called Cragen. They had also found Ethan's badge and so had informed his precinct too.

Another Detective who Olivia had never met before stormed into her bedroom. He walked right over to the bed and looked down at Ethan. Olivia watched as he put a shaking hand over his mouth, tears gathered in his eyes.

An angry look spread across his face as he turned to face her. She felt bad for the guy who she immediately guessed was Ethan's partner. He stormed over to her and before she had time to brace herself he whipped his arm out, catching her face with the back of his hand, his ring cutting her flesh, just below her eye.

He went to hit her again but Elliot was suddenly there. He wrapped his arm around the Detectives neck and swung him round, flinging him like a rag doll across the room away from Olivia.

"That bitch killed my partner!" the Detective yelled.

"You put your hands on her again and I'll kill you, you got that!" Elliot spat back at him.

Cragen walked into the room and over to his two Detectives. A team of CSU officers walked in behind him followed by Warner. She walked straight over to Olivia, seeing all the blood on her worried her, seeing the bruise on her jaw and the cut by her eye worried her even more.

"Sweetheart are you hurt?" she asked Olivia.

Olivia silently shook her head.

"What the hell are you asking her if she's okay for? Look at what that whore did to my partner!"

Not about to hear someone talk about Olivia that way, Elliot stormed over to him but Cragen quickly grabbed his arm. "Don't make this worse than it already is." he muttered to him. "Stay by Olivia."

"She's a suspect." The Detective yelled.

"Have you questioned her yet, asked her what happened here?" Cragen asked.

"She shot him."

"Prove it." Elliot scoffed.

"Here's our murder weapon." a CSU tech said, holding up a gun.

It was clear to them all that it was a service weapon.

"That's my gun." Olivia thought out loud.

"There's your proof, she used her own God-damn gun." the Detective said, sounding utterly disgusted.

Olivia suddenly felt numb, it felt like the room was spinning. She doubled over, the feeling she was going to be sick rising in her throat. Elliot rushed to her side and held her up. However, one of the officers pushed him away and took hold of Olivia.

"You can't touch her." the officer told him, "She's a suspect and she's also evidence." he said talking about her blood smeared clothes.

Elliot could only watch, along with Cragen, as Olivia was lead out of her apartment, being read her rights.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was sat down at an interrogation room table. She wasn't at the 1.6. She'd been brought to Ethan's precinct, she guessed it wasn't just by chance. She was being accused of killing a cop, a cop from this precinct.

Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and her shoulders were killing her. She still had her bloodied clothes on and it made her sick that she could smell it, that she smelt of Ethan's blood.

She looked up when the door opened. Ethan's partner walked in, along with two other Detectives, all of them looked equally as pissed at her. She wanted to say something, but she understood why they were pissed. She knew what had happened in her bedroom looked like.

"I didn't kill him." she stated, breaking the silence.

"Shut-up!" Ethan's partner said. "My names Detective Jared Hayden, this is Detective Peters and Woodward." he said formally.

Olivia waited for a question, for the interrogation to begin. It didn't. She watched as they all circled her like vultures waiting to move in on a kill. She jumped when Jared slammed his hands down on the table in front of her, his face suddenly right in hers. "I am going to make you suffer for what you did to Ethan."

"I loved Ethan." she told him.

The words had barely come out of her mouth when one of the officers grabbed a handful of her hair from behind, pulling her head back. Jared moved so his face was once again in hers.

"Why did you do it?" Jared asked her.

"I didn't!"

She yelped in pain as the Detective pulled her hair harder, her neck burned with pain. "Don't lie to me. An officer found you leaning over him, your gun, the gun you used to kill him was there on your bed, right by where you were knelt."

"It went missing, I reported it…"

"Well isn't that convenient?" Jared sneered.

"I'd say it was pretty inconvenient." Olivia spat back at him.

Jared smirked at her before he reached up and grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks as his hand rested over her mouth. "You got a smart mouth. I'll break your jaw in fucking two if you don't start giving me some true answers." Jared spat at her through gritted teeth.

"I didn't kill him, I found him like that when I got home. I was doing CPR when the officers came in."

"They came in because someone called the police when they heard gunshots coming from your apartment."

"Then they must have called it in before I got home." Olivia told them.

Jared glanced up at the Peters who then let go of her hair. She was free from his iron grasp for about a second when Jared grabbed the top of her arms and pulled her up. He slammed her face first into the wall. She felt him take the cuffs off and then flip her around so they were face to face.

Detective Woodward passed him a folded piece of paper, paper Olivia recognised. "This is a warrant for your clothes. They're evidence. Now strip."

"That's not how this is done." Olivia said, becoming a little panicked..

"Are you refusing?" Jared asked, smirking.

"No. But I want you all out of here and a woman in here now."

"You're shit out of luck. All the women who work here have gone home, and that evidence is vital, it needs to be tested right away, so STRIP!" Jared growled at her, again speaking through gritted teeth.

"Not until you're all out of the room and I have something to change into." Olivia replied, sounding more confident that she felt right now.

"That sounds like a pretty strong refusal to me." Woodward said as he glared angrily at Olivia.

Jared suddenly grabbed her arms again and pulled her away from the wall. He threw her into Peters who caught her, also grabbing her arms before he pushed her down onto the table, again face first.

She felt him press right up against her ass as her jacket was ripped off her. "Get off me!" she screamed when she felt another one of them began to pull at her dress.

"Shut-up!" Jared growled at her.

She heard and felt the zip on her dress get undone, tears quickly filled her eyes, she had to wonder how they were getting away with this. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when she heard the door open, that was until she heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex Cabot yelled as she walked over to the men and pushed them away from Olivia.

"Those clothes are evidence." Jared snapped.

"And there are procedures that should be practiced when obtaining them. You don't just take them from off her body. I want to speak to your Captain now." Alex said sternly.

"He's at that whore's house, making sure CSU get everything they need to lock her up for life." Jared said bitterly.

"Have you even questioned her or asked her if she did it?" Alex asked.

"She's lying to save her own ass."

"Get out." Alex told them. "You want them clothes you bring her something to change into nowAlex ordered.

The three men walked out, Jared lingered behind a second, just so he could glare at Olivia. As soon as they all stepped out of the room Olivia released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

She all but fell back into the chair, suddenly light headed. Alex was quickly at her side. "Olivia what happened?"

"Ethan stood me up." Olivia told him.

"So you shot him?" Alex asked, meaning to have thought the words more than say them out loud and certainly not using the tone she did.

Olivia glared at her, "No… I can't believe you just asked me that?"

"You have to know how this all looks. Ethan was killed in your apartment, on your bed, by your gun…CSU found alcohol on the floor in your bedroom. How'd it get there? Did you two fight? Was there some sort of struggle?"

"I. Didn't. Kill. Him." Olivia said pronouncing every word as clearly as she possibly could.

"He was killed by your gun." Alex said, like a reminder Olivia didn't need.

"It went missing and I reported it missing. Speak to Cragen. Alex, I think someone took it out of my apartment, what if they used it to kill Ethan?"

Alex looked at her friend, she hoped that was the case but she knew without proof it would never hold up in court, plus, "Liv, the only prints on that gun were yours."

Olivia looked at her, she knew all the evidence was somehow pilling up against her, she just didn't know why.

"Liv, _did _something happen, _did_ he attack you? CSU found a semen stain on your bed."

Olivia scoffed and stood up, walking away from Alex. "Ethan wasn't like that. God, we'd had sex the night before, I hadn't changed the sheets yet." she said, feeling a little humiliated.

Both women went quiet as the door opened. Jared stepped inside slightly and dropped an NYPD sweater and pair of sweat pants on the floor. "You don't deserve to wear them, but they're all we have." he said before he walked out again.

"Alex, what am I gonna do? I would never…" Olivia began before coming emotional, tears filling her eyes "I would never hurt Ethan."

"She's a lying bitch." Jared's voice said over the intercom.

Olivia just looked at Alex who looked back at her and said, "I'm screwed." she then walked over to pick up the clothes she would change into. She felt like she was in some sort of dream, but it was a dream that she wasn't about to wake up from yet.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was still sat in the interrogation room. She was desperate to go home, although she knew it would most likely be a mess after CSU had finished up there and even then she figured it would still be sealed off. It had been hours since Alex had been told to leave so that Olivia could be interviewed but no one had been in to see her and no matter how many time Olivia asked for a lawyer, no one appeared.

She was exhausted but her mind was racing at the same time. She was also starving and dying for something to drink. Her mouth was as dry as cotton, but the worse thing was that she still had no idea what was going on.

She had gone through possibly every emotion in the last few hours, anger, confusion, fear, sadness. She had liked Ethan, loved him even, really loved him; he was a great guy. She couldn't understand who would want to hurt him, but she supposed that if there was one thing that her job had taught her it was to never stop believing the cruel, disgusting and senseless things people could do to each other.

She looked up from the table when she heard someone walk in. It was Jared again, he had a cup in his hand, she prayed it was a drink for her. She noticed and hated the way he looked at her, like she was guilty.

Jared walked over to her and placed the cup down by her hand. "You must be exhausted." he said knowingly. "Have some coffee."

She was a little confused, hours ago he had been assaulting her and now he was being nice. He was playing bad cop/good cop on his own.

"I'm sorry about before, I was just angry about what had happened to my partner." he said, seeing her confusion by his attitude change.

Without replying to him she picked the cup up. She took a greedy swig, it had barely touched the sides of her mouth before she spat it back into the cup. "Is that salt?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was sure I picked up the sugar. Thought I'd add enough to sweeten you up. Guess I fucked up." Jared said, the bitter tone back in his voice.

Olivia tried to spit every last bit of the taste of salt out of her mouth. It was disgusting and made her want to throw up, it also made her even more thirsty.

"Why don't you tell me what happened at your apartment? Tell me why you killed Ethan?"

"What evidence is it that you have on me that makes you think you can keep me here like this?" she asked.

"Just the fact that you were dating the deceased and the fact that he was found in your apartment, killed with a bullet from your weapon and his blood was all over your hands, your body, your face. It still is!"

"Like I told everyone else. I lost my gun! It was reported when it happened, I followed all the proper protocol."

"You think someone else used _your_ weapon to kill _your_ boyfriend, in _your_ apartment." he asked, interrupting her before she had barely finished speaking.

"It's not the most unlikely theory."

"My theory is that you killed him." Jared said, leaning against the wall, just opposite where she sat. "What I want to know is why you killed him?"

"I did NOT kill Ethan! We were supposed to meet up at an Italian restaurant. I got there, waited for him and he didn't show. There are at least five waiters and a restaurant full of people who can prove I was there. Have you even questioned anyone from there?" she asked.

Jared smiled at her. Then he pushed himself off the wall and without saying a word to her left the room, leaving her alone…again.

~0~0~0~0~

More hours had passed and still she found herself alone in the interrogation room. She was completely wiped out now, her head ached with tiredness and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She was going to collapse if she couldn't get out soon and have a drink and get some sleep.

She watched with blurred vision as Jared walked in. Without a word he walked over to her and pulled her up from her seat.

"What's going on?" she asked. She got no reply as she was led out of the room.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia suddenly found herself in arraignment. Everything was happening so fast that she was sure her head was spinning.

"How does the Defendant plead?" the Judge asked.

Olivia heard the words but it didn't register in her head that the words were being directed at her.

"Miss Benson."

She heard the words and this time realised they were being spoken to her.

"Detective Benson." she muttered, her words just a whisper, barely understandable.

"How do you plead?" the Judge asked again, his voice more stern this time, clearly telling her he wanted a reply this time.

"Not guilty. I didn't kill him." she said. It was the only thing she did seem to be saying at the moment, but it seemed no one could hear her saying it.

"Your honour the Defendant killed a decorated Detective…"

"Objection. This is arraignment only. My client has only been accused of killing the victim."

"Watch your tongue." the Judge warned the Prosecutor.

"Your honour we want the Defendant held on remand."

"My client should be released on ROR."

"She's up for murder!" the Prosecutor argued.

"Fine, but we want bail to be set at one million." the Prosecutor said, making both Olivia and her attorney look at him in disbelief.

"That's ridiculous. My client is also a Decorated Detective. Not forgetting there are no witnesses to say she killed the victim."

"Objection, your honour. The Defendant is being hypocritical. I was just warned to watch my tongue for arguing something that should be used during trial and not arraignment."

"True. Both of you won't be warned again." the Judge said. He was an older man and seemed slightly bored by the arraignment.

"My client is living on a Detective's pay rate. She is not a flight risk. She just wants all this sorted so she can get her life back on track and carry on doing her job."

"The Defendant has no family ties. She could easily be a flight risk if she so chose to be." the Prosecutor argued.

Olivia shook her head, she hated the fact she had no family to speak of being used against her. It was like a cruel reminder.

"I am well aware who the Defendant is. I've seen the good work she has done. However, another Detective has lost their life, another fine Detective who's good work I've also seen. Bail is set at $280,000." the judge said as he banged down his gavel.

Seconds later Olivia was being led away. Fear was beginning to set in again. This whole thing kept getting worse and worse. She felt sick, dizzy, hot, like she was about to pass out, then she did, right in the middle of the court room.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. **

**Chapter 4**

When Olivia woke up the first thing she wanted to do was touch the cut on her face, it was sore. With her eyes still closed she tried lift her arm but it was caught on something. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked down at her arm, at her wrist.

She saw that it was cuffed, the other cuff was tight around the frame of the bed she was lying on. She only had to look to her right to see she was in a hospital room. She looked at her left arm and could see that she had been hooked up with an IV drip.

She then noticed Elliot, sat in a chair at the foot of her bed, sleeping. "El?" she said, her voice quiet.

It was enough to wake him from his light sleep. He jumped up out of the chair and ran over to the door and swung it open. "I need a Doctor!" Elliot yelled into the corridor.

With the door open Olivia could see a uniformed officer stood outside her door. _Here she was thinking it had all been a dream. _Elliot was suddenly at her bedside again. He gently picked up her hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Olivia just shook her head. She closed her eyes for a second but when she opened them there was a Doctor by her side and Jared now stood in the doorway.

"Olivia, how are feeling?" the young female Doctor asked her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"You collapsed, probably from exhaustion but the fact you were so dehydrated didn't help either. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?" the Doctor asked her.

"When I was out with Ethan, night before he was killed, I think. We went to a restaurant. I don't remember eating or drinking since then." Olivia said.

"You didn't give her a drink when you were interviewing her?" Elliot asked Jared.

"Said she didn't want one." Jared said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll bet!" Elliot said, storming over to Jared.

"Enough!" the Doctor ordered. "I want everyone out whilst I talk to my patient."

"Not a chance. She's a suspect in a murder case." Jared began, the Doctor cut him off.

"And she's my patient. Whilst she's here I'm in charge of her and what happens to her. Right now I need to check her over, so please, everybody out." the Doctor said again.

Reluctantly Elliot and Jared both left. Once the door was shut the Doctor sat down in the chair Elliot had been sitting in.

"Thought you had checks to do?" Olivia asked.

"I do. I also wanted everyone out so I could ask you something." the Doctor said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" the Doctor asked.

Her words made Olivia turn to face her, she had been staring blankly at the ceiling but now her eyes were fixed on the Doctor's pretty face. "P…p…pregnant?"

"I'd say four to five weeks. Had you had any missed periods?"

Olivia shook her head, not to say no but just out of confusion, shock even. Thinking back she couldn't remember the last time she had had a period. Tears suddenly began to fill her eyes. She knew there was only one possible person who could be the baby's father, Ethan, and he was dead.

The Doctor could see she was upset. "Look, I'll leave you to think about what I just said. I'll be back to speak to you later." she said.

Olivia just nodded and quickly composed herself. She wasn't about to let the others know what she had just been told. The way this case was going it would probably only be used against her somehow.

Jared walked back in the room as the Doctor left. Olivia could see Elliot on his phone outside, ignoring a nurse who was telling him to get off it.

"Bad news or good news. Know which one I'd prefer." Jared sneered, checking her chart.

"You know this whole time your looking at me for this, leaves Ethan's killer still out there. They're gonna end up getting away with it."

Jared walked right up to her and once more leaned over her, his face right in hers, just like he had been in the interrogation room. "I'm not wasting my time looking for someone else when I got his killer right in front of me. When you killed Ethan you didn't just kill my partner, you killed my best friend. I will see you punished for this." Jared said matter-of-factly.

Part of Olivia felt sorry for Jared. She knew how she would be feeling if this were all the other way around and it was her fighting to find Elliot's killer, her partner, her best friend.

"Please," Olivia began, "You have to believe me. I would never kill Ethan."

Jared stared at her, his eyes darted side to side as he studied her face. "You're gonna go to hell for what you did, but not before you rot in prison. I hope the women there treat you like the shit you are." Jared spat bitterly at her.

Olivia allowed her head to flop back, why she had even thought that pleading with him would work baffled her. Suddenly Jared was pulled away from her and then Elliot was back by her side.

"I want her un-cuffed now." he said.

"She's being held on bail in case you've forgotten."

"She just made bail." Elliot said, a smug smile on his face.

Jared shook his head as he angrily stormed out of the room.

"How?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Cragen re-mortgaged his house." he told her.

It was a little like deja vue to her that yet another colleague of hers had had to mortgage their house to bail her out. First Elliot and now Cragen.

"I want to go home." she said as she sat up. It was actually the last place she wanted to be but it beat being in hospital. At least Jared couldn't be hanging around her when she was at home.

~0~0~0~0~

_It was brilliant. It was all working out so well. Perfect in fact. This is exactly what they had wanted. They wanted to laugh with happiness, but they couldn't yet. She hadn't been sent down yet. But they knew she would and that was when the end of their plan could be put into place. _

_The finale was going to be big!_

~0~0~0~0~

She had known Elliot hadn't wanted to leave her alone at the hospital, but she had to speak more to the Doctor about her pregnancy, and she wasn't ready for Elliot to know about it yet so she had forced him to go, telling him she would get a cab back. Truth was she wanted to walk, she needed the fresh air, she needed the time to think. She also knew it would mean it would be longer till she was back in her apartment, somewhere she wasn't sure she wanted to be yet.

She stepped outside the hospital door and took in a long deep breath of the cool night air. She was wearing her clothes, thanks to Elliot bringing her them. It was a spare set she usually left in her locker. _It felt good to be in her own clothes. _

She sighed before she took a step forward, beginning the little over a half hour walk home.

~0~0~0~0~

Even knowing about the amount of psychos in Manhattan, Olivia wasn't scared walking home, mostly because there was too much else on her mind. She was almost home, she was about to turn the street that would put her on the block where she lived, when she heard a car behind her. It had been moving fast a moment before but it had suddenly slowed, but not quite stopped. She could hear it tailing her.

She began to walk a little quicker and was concerned but not surprised when it too sped up a little bit. She began running, it was the first thing she could think of to do. She'd only ran a few steps when the car sped up and drove past her.

She stopped, just an inch sort of the bonnet of the car, as it mounted the curb. She turned and moved to run back the other way but before she had chance a set of strong arms wrapped around her chest, pinning her arms by her side.

She went to scream but a hand clamped down over her mouth. She began to kick, desperately struggling to break free, but suddenly someone appeared by her legs. The person was dressed in black and wore a ski mask.

She kicked out at them, her foot connecting with their chest. They fell back onto the floor on their ass and again she began trying to break free from the other persons grasp. She was so pre-occupied with struggling that she didn't see the person get up until they were right in front of her. Before she had chance to kick them again they put a hand on her shoulder, grabbing a handful of her jacket, pulling her into them. She knew the move and knew what was coming next. Thinking of the small fragile life growing inside her she began to plead.

"No." she said, her voice muffled under the persons hand, "Please, no," she begged again but it didn't stop the person from delivering a very hard punch into her stomach.

She gasped as the wind was knocked painfully out of her. Unable to struggle for a moment the person grabbed hold of her legs. She was then carried around the back of the car and stuffed into the trunk like luggage. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face when the trunk door was shut.

"Help me!" she tried to scream, her lungs still trying to grab a breath after the punch. She began banging on the roof of the car.

She was suddenly thrown about as the car reversed and then again as it sped forward. She began panicking as she had to wonder where she was being taken to and by who.

~0~0~0~0~

It had been just under an hour, she estimated, when the car came to a stop. She listened as the engine was switched off. For a few seconds everything was quiet. Then she heard multiple car doors open, she heard them all slam shut and then footsteps moving around her.

She held her breath when everything went silent again. She waited and listened, but she heard nothing, not a sound.

~0~0~0~0~

It was hot in the trunk of the car where Olivia had continued to be trapped for almost half an hour. Everything was still silent outside. The heat was making her already exhausted body even more tired. Her head wasn't thinking properly, it was paying tricks, she kept thinking she could hear sounds outside, but then it would be silent again.

She wasn't sure if it was due to a lack of oxygen, or the heat or the nausea she felt, but her eyes kept drifting shut. She didn't know how she could feel tired with her heart still pounding wildly in her chest.

Without warning the trunk was opened. Three pairs of hands reached in and grabbed at her. She tried to dodge them but there were too many and the small trunk didn't really offer her anywhere else to move to.

One of the pairs of hands grabbed the collar on her jacket. Another set wrapped around her legs and the other set grabbed her arms.

"Help me!" she screamed as she was pulled out of the trunk.

She was carried away from the car, all the time struggling against the people who held her so tight. She looked around her surrounding, she was under a bridge, she was about to work out which one when she was literally thrown to the floor.

She groaned in pain as she rolled across the hard, rocky, uneven ground. She tried to push herself up but a heavy hand on her back pushed her back down. She could then only lay there as she was kicked by the three people, all at once.

She tried to lay on her stomach, as much as could, trying to shield it from the blows. One of the kicks flipped her onto her side. Her arms shot to her stomach, protectively covering it. "Stop, please!" she begged, as the kicks kept coming. It wasn't the hardest she'd been kicked but they were getting more and more powerful each time.

She screamed in agony as one of the kicks hit her arm, she heard a snap and the pain that followed was nauseating. She tried to stay focused on anything but the pain. She had gotten glimpses of her attackers, judging by their size they were men, judging by there being three of them she had a pretty good idea _who_ they were.

She cried in agony again as one of them stomped on her leg, over and over. She was sure they were trying to break every bone in her body and if they carried on this way they were quickly going to succeed.

As quick as the blows had come they suddenly stopped. Olivia was beginning to lose consciousness from the amount of pain she was in. She watched with groggy eyes as the dark night lit up around them. She could hear a car engine, it was loud, the revving engine growling almost.

She listened to running footsteps and then as car doors were slammed shut and a car sped off. She could hear it as it got further and further away. _That was the last thing she remembered about that night. _

_They got out of their car and walked over to were Olivia lay on the floor. She wasn't moving, her body lay limp and lifeless. Her arms lay rested over her stomach, they were covered in deep purple angry bruises. One of her arms were bleeding, and a bone was piercing out through her skin. _

_She needed to go to a hospital, that was clear. They reached down and grabbed hold of Olivia's jacket and dragged her along the floor over to their car. They opened the backseat and pulled Olivia up onto it. _

_They shut the door and then got in the car. They started up the engine again, next stop, the hospital._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Anyone got any ideas on who the stalker could be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and to anyone reading.**

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update, not having internet connection sucks! Thank God for my iphone that I can use to check emails, just wish I could update stories with it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot ran up to the nurses desk where he was met by the Doctor who had been treating Olivia earlier.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

"She's woke up now, that's the main thing. I called you the second I saw her." the Doctor told him.

"You still have no idea how she got here?" Elliot asked.

"Security checked the surveillance out front. A car pulled up, no plates. They pushed Olivia out of the car and sped off. Barely saw who did it, they kept crouched down, hidden behind the car so the camera couldn't pick them up." the Doctor said as they reached Olivia's room.

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked.

"You can for a minute, but we have to take her up for surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Detective Stabler, she's been badly beaten, kicked, I'd say looking at her injuries. She has bad bruising and swelling to her left leg, miraculously no breaks, but her arm was snapped in two like a twig. There are some risks that come with the surgery."

"She healthy, she's not allergic to any medication. She's been under anaesthetic before." Elliot said knowingly. The Doctor looked at him for a long moment before looking away. Elliot could see something was troubling her. "What is it?" he asked her.

She knew she shouldn't really do this, but she knew Olivia needed someone on her side who knew everything. "Olivia's pregnant, very early stages. Any surgery can be damaging if not fatal to a foetus. I've spoke to Olivia, told her of the risks, but we have to operate on her arm."

Elliot was shocked by what the Doctor had told him. _Pregnant? _"I need to see her." he said to the Doctor.

She nodded and stepped aside so he could walk into her room. Seeing her, the state of her, made him suddenly very angry. He had to put his hand over his mouth when he felt like he was going to throw up. He walked over to her bed and carefully sat down on the end of it. "Liv, who did this to you?" he asked her straight away, his voice almost a whisper.

"I didn't see them."

"There were more than one?"

"There were three." Olivia said.

"Did you see their faces?"

"No. They wore ski masks, gloves, black clothes."

"What did they do to you?" he asked, looking at her. She knew what his question was referring to.

"Nothing." Olivia said shaking her head. "They threw me in a trunk. They took me somewhere, I don't even remember where and they beat me. That's all."

"That's all? They snapped your arm, almost broke your leg."

"Yeah, Elliot, I know. I can feel the pain."

"They could have killed you." he said, his voice soft, like a whisper again.

"I think perhaps that was the plan." Olivia said, laughing slightly and then wincing because of the pain it caused her.

Elliot placed his hand on hers, were it lay on the bed next to her. "They could have killed your baby." he said, making her look him in the eyes.

She moved her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out, just a sigh.

"Ethan's?"

Olivia began to nod as tears filled her eyes. "Yeah. He was gonna be a Father." a few tears rolled down over her cheeks. "I think he would have been a really good Dad."

Elliot watched as his partner began to cry. She put her hand over her face, hiding it and her tears from him. He shuffled closer to her on the bed and gently laid his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

~0~0~0~0~

_**The next day.**_

"Capt, I am telling you Jared and his scum did that to her. They think she killed Ethan and they wanted to kill her." Elliot said as he followed Cragen into his office.

Cragen moved to shut the door behind Elliot who continued with his rant. "I'm telling you she needs protective detail."

"Elliot, you can't prove they did that to her." Cragen pointed out.

"Just like they can't prove she killed Ethan." Elliot argued.

"Her gun was used and hers were the only prints on it." Cragen said.

Elliot looked at him. "You think she did it!" he snapped.

"No, I know Olivia and I know she didn't do this. Somehow the evidence is going against her, and I don't think its a coincidence."

"You think someone's setting her up?"

"Ethan worked narcotics. It's possible a perp wanted him dead. Olivia was the best 'scape goat they could find."

Elliot sat down on Cragen's desk, seeming a little defeated. "I don't know." he said, frustrated.

"Check the Italian that Olivia was at. See if we can find witnesses who saw Olivia at the restaurant at the time of Ethan's death. Then get to Warner's office. She wants to speak to you." Cragen told him.

Elliot nodded and then left Cragen's office.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was following the waiter around the restaurant, it was clearly annoying the waiter. "Please, I have work to do." the waiter pleaded.

"Then answer my questions and I'll leave you alone."

"I already spoke to that other Detective." the waiter said.

"Which Detective?" Elliot asked, getting no reply. He reached out and grabbed the waiters arm, he pulled on it, turning him round so they were face to face. "What Detective?"

"Hayden, or something like that. He was asking 'bout the woman you are."

"And what did you tell him?"

"What I'm gonna tell you, she was here alone for about an hour. Then she left, she was really pissed off, said something about someone standing her up and that she was going home. Now, please, I gotta get back to work."

"What time did she leave?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." the waiter whined.

"Yes you do. Please, what time did she leave?" Elliot begged.

"She got here 'bout 7, maybe ten past and she left about an hour later." the waiter said before he practically ran away from Elliot and into the kitchen.

Elliot turned on his heels, he wasted no time in heading to Warner's office.

~0~0~0~0~

"Autopsy showed he was shot three times. It was the bullet that ate right through his heart that killed him though." Melinda told Elliot.

"Do you know what time he was killed?" Elliot asked.

"Liver temp suggests sometime between eight and nine o'clock."

Elliot sighed. "Olivia was seen leaving the restaurant at 8."

Melinda could see how defeated he looked, which is why she didn't want to tell him what she was about to, but it was her job. "I found hairs under his fingernails, the follicles were still attached, which usually happens when the hair is pulled. He obviously tried to fight off his attacker." she began.

Elliot looked at her, he knew what was coming yet he still asked, "And?"

"DNA we got from it matches Olivia's."

"This is crazy." Elliot muttered as he rubbed his face with his hands and slowly circled on the spot.

"Before you start panicking, there's something you should know."

"What?" Elliot said, unenthusiastically, stopping to look at her.

"Two things actually. _Some _of the stands of hairs had skin follicles on them, others didn't. _Some_ also looked older than others. Call me cynical but I'd say they were planted."

"Where would someone get Olivia's hair from?"

"A hairbrush, a hair tie. Would explain the variation in age." Melinda said.

Elliot looked at her, suddenly a little more confident. It was possible. He knew Olivia was being set up. This could be the proof he needed. "What was the second thing?" he asked.

"Ethan was hit on the back of his head before he was killed. I found shards of glass from a bottle. There were also scratch marks on his back. I think he was hit and knocked out and then dragged. I found some fibres on the body. They match the type of carpet you would find in the trunk of a car. If you can find me the car and the carpet I can make a match."

"Liv doesn't own a car."

"But whoever _did_ kill Ethan does." Melinda said.

Elliot looked at her. Finally, he might have something to prove his partners innocence.

~0~0~0~0~

By the time Elliot got back to the hospital he was shattered, he felt like he could sleep for a week. He walked up to the nurses station and flashed his badge. "What room is Detective Benson in?" he asked.

The nurse shook her head. "She discharged herself not long after she woke up from surgery. We tried to tell her she needed to stay in for observation but she wanted to go."

"Did she say where she was going?" he asked, a little annoyed Olivia had left.

"Home, said she could be reached there."

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot ran up the stairs to Olivia's apartment. He had wanted to use the lift but it didn't seem to be working. It didn't take him long to reach her floor, but when he did he stopped, frozen on the spot. Spray painted across her front door were the words '_cop_ _killer_' in blood red. Sat on the floor at the foot of the door was Olivia.

She saw Elliot standing there, as she choked back tears she said, "He told me for the first time that he loved me and when I said it back to him I meant it." Olivia said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Elliot looked at her, he felt so sorry for her and _soo_ guilty that he hadn't been more supportive over Ethan when she had first told him that she was dating him. He walked over to her and reached down to take her hand. "Come on, lets go inside." he said.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want to go in there. I just keep seeing him lying there. I don't think it will ever stop." Olivia said sadly.

"Come on. You need to rest. You can stay at mine if you don't want to stay here." Elliot said.

"No. Jared and his friends are after me because they think I murdered Jared. I don't want you, or your family involved. I won't be the reason for more people that I love being hurt… or worse."

Elliot crouched down next to her and asked, "So where will you go? You can't stay out here all night."

"Why not?" Olivia argued.

"Because it's not healthy to be sat on the floor all night, for you or your baby." Elliot told her.

She looked up at him, knowing he was right. She wiped her eyes and asked, "Will you take me to the station house?"

"Come on." Elliot said as he stood up and then reached down and took hold of her _'good' _arm. He gently pulled her up onto her feet. He then placed his arm across her back, resting his hand supportively on her waist, helping keeping her upright as she limped with him down the hallway.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone reading. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 6**

Elliot had gone straight up to the cribs when he had arrived at the station house the next morning and found Olivia wasn't at her desk. He quietly opened the door and sighed with relief when he saw her lying on one of the cots, breathing softly. He smiled when he saw her hand resting on her flat stomach.

He silently closed the door and stepped back out. He was half way down the stairs when Fin walked into the squad room.

"You're here early." Fin said, seeing Elliot.

"Yeah, I came to check on Olivia." he told him as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"She's here?" Fin asked in disbelief. "What's she doing out of the hospital?"

"She discharged herself. She didn't want to stay at her place and wouldn't stay at mine so she came here."

"She okay?" Fin asked.

Elliot thought about it for a minute before he said, "She's pregnant."

Fin shook his head, "That's typical. She finally gets the family she wants and some prick takes it away from her. I wanna find this creep and I wanna kick his ass into next year for her."

"Yeah well, get in line." Elliot said.

~0~0~0~0~

It was ten or so minutes later when Elliot returned to the cribs. He opened the door and stepped in. He could instantly see Olivia hadn't budged. He could tell last night that she had been totally exhausted. He had also seen the pain she had been in last night and he knew that pain would only be worse today.

He walked over to the cot she was lying on and leant over her. "Liv," he whispered, although he had thought she was in a deep sleep, her eyes shot open upon hearing his voice, she looked worried to death.

"It's just me." he reassured her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "What time is it?" she asked, having yet to move.

"8.30am" he told her. Watching as she attempted to move, wincing in pain.

He put the drinks on the floor and helped her sit up, stuffing pillows behind her back. Once she was comfy he passed her a drink.

"Is that coffee?" she asked, its strong smell lingering around them.

"No, I have coffee, you have camomile tea." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." she said as she took a sip, grimacing.

"Don't like it?" he asked.

"It's fine."

"You're in pain." he said knowingly, "You need to go back to the hospital."

"El, that's the last place I wanna be. Jared had cops all over it, watching me. I woke up after surgery and there was one in my room. He took out his phone and left the second I opened my eyes. At least here, no one from his precinct can get in." Olivia said, her voice full of sadness.

"That offer to stay at my place is still open. Kathy even agreed with me last night, you need to be taking care of yourself, especially whilst your pregnant. She knows all about care during pregnancy, I think she wants to play nurse to you, pay you back for how you helped her when she had Eli."

Olivia smiled. "That's sweet, but right now I just wanna stay here, where everything's familiar to me." she confessed.

Elliot nodded, he could understand that but he still wished she would stay where he could keep a constant eye on her.

~0~0~0~0~

When Elliot returned downstairs Fin was putting on his coat. "Where's the fire?" Elliot asked.

"I just got off the phone with an old buddy of mine from my old Narcotics squad. He knew Ethan. He told me that 'bout three months ago Ethan came off a case where he'd locked up a big time drug dealer. The guy got life when drugs he sold killed a bunch of kids. The guys kid brother shouted in open court how he would make Ethan pay, how he was a dead man." Fin said.

"You going to see him now?" Elliot asked.

"Sure am."

"Mind if I tag along?" Elliot asked.

"Lets go." Fin said as Munch walked in.

"Field trip without me?"

"Munch, stay here, keep an eye on Olivia. She's in the cribs." Elliot said as he walked past.

"And I thought only teenage girls were babysitters." Munch muttered as he sat down at his desk.

~0~0~0~0~

"Danny Phelps?" Fin said to the greased up young man leant over the engine of a car.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." Danny said, looking up for a second before he continued with his work.

"We just wanna talk to you about your brother." Fin said.

"My brother's dead to me."

"What he do?" Elliot scoffed.

"He got me into a life of crime and I want out, so that means cutting him outta my life too." Danny told them.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Elliot asked.

"No, but it's the truth. Just after my brother went to prison my girlfriend told me she was pregnant. I'm getting straight for her and my kid."

"Again, you expect us to believe that?" Elliot asked.

"I wanna be a good Dad. My Dad was a real bad ass criminal. When he wasn't in prison he was beating on my Mum and Me and my brother. I promised my Mom there and then that I would be a great Dad and I'm keeping that promise." Danny said genuinely.

"Look, we need your help." Fin said, his approach a little less judging than Elliot's. "The Detective who put your brother away was killed and a friend of mine is being accused for it. Do you know anything about it?"

"Nothing."

"You stood up in court when your brother got served and you said how you were gonna kill him." Elliot said.

"Yeah, and the next day I found out I was gonna be a Father. I promise you I had nothing to do with this." Danny said matter-of-factly.

"Could your brother have arranged it?" Fin asked.

"I doubt it. During his trial he made a deal. He named a ton more dealers and got a few less years. Big mistake!" Danny said.

"Why's that?" Elliot asked.

"They beat him, cut his throat, didn't kill him but he won't talk ever again and the beating left him in a wheel chair. He's a nobody now. He ain't got no ties willing to murder for him."

It suddenly became aware to both Fin and Elliot that this lead was another dead end. They still couldn't clear Olivia's name.

~0~0~0~0~

When Elliot and Fin returned to the station house Olivia was sat at her desk, sorting out and catching up on paperwork, basically keeping her mind occupied, distracted from anything but her case.

"You're up?" Elliot asked her as he sat down at his own desk.

"Couldn't stay in bed all day." she replied.

"You need the rest." he said as he switched his computer on.

"No, I mean I really couldn't. Those cots aren't nearly comfy enough." Her body was in a world of pain but keeping her mind on paperwork helped distract her a little.

Elliot laughed, he didn't need to be told that twice, he'd spent enough nights in the cribs getting tortured by the uncomfortable, unforgiving mattresses on the cots.

Elliot began looking through the mail on his desk. He noticed a parcel but when he checked the name on it he saw it wasn't for him. "This has your name on it." he said as he passed it to Olivia.

She took it from him. It wasn't a very big box but it was quite heavy. As easily as she could with one arm she managed to rip the brown parcel paper off it. She struggled a little more to pull the cellotape off the sealed cardboard box but eventually she managed it. She tipped it up and watched as a black plastic box slid out.

The lid flipped off and opened, she couldn't help but scream as six rats jumped out of their cramped box and onto her desk. Munch was the first up, he pulled her chair back before helping her to her feet. She watched as Fin and Elliot began trying to trap some of the slower rats by placing the small plastic trash cans that was by each one of their desks over them. They got three but three more disappeared under the desks.

"Call pest control now!" Cragen said having seen what had happened. "Olivia, in my office."

Munch walked with her as she limped over into Cragen's office. He stopped at the doorway and whispered to Cragen, "You've got to know who's behind this?"

"And I'll be straight on the phone to his Captain and then the Chief." Cragen said.

Both men turned to see Elliot and Fin nowhere in sight. "Think those two beat you to it." Munch stated.

"Get Fin on the phone now, tell him to get both their asses back here straight away before they make this even worse than it already is."

~0~0~0~0~

It didn't take Elliot and Fin long to get to Ethan's precinct, having ignored all of Munch's calls and messages. Elliot had been driving like a man possessed the whole time, his blood boiling. Fin wasn't about to go in fighting, although he felt like it, he had come along to keep an eye on Elliot.

Fin was almost running to keep up with Elliot as he stormed through Ethan's precinct. Jared and his two sidekicks, Peter's and Woodward, were gathered together around a desk when Elliot and Fin stepped into the bull pen.

Jared walked round the desk and over to Elliot who threw a punch that Jared was too slow to dodge. Elliot's fist connected hard with Jared's jaw, splitting his lip and knocking a tooth loose.

Jared threw a punch back and hit Elliot in the nose, and it too began to bleed. It was then that Fin pulled him back and Woodward held Jared back.

"Not only do you slap women about but you abduct them and kick them so hard you snap their bones."

"Where's your evidence? Your bitch partner deserves everything she gets." Jared spat at him.

"So it was you? You send her the rats too?" Elliot asked.

Jared, Peters and Woodward began laughing. "I didn't say that and I didn't send any rats to her, I'd like to shake the hand of the guy who did though."

"You're a liar. You always get your kicks from torturing women?" Fin asked.

"Only women who kill my partner, my best buddy, a good man and fucking good cop!"

"She didn't do it and whilst you're fixed on her, your partner, your best buddy, well his killers out there somewhere laughing at you, all of you!" Elliot roared.

"Get out of my squad room." Jared said, having had enough.

"Why don't you make me, huh, stuff me in a trunk and take me to the middle of nowhere and beat the shit out of me, or can you only do that to pregnant women?" Elliot said, mentally kicking himself as soon as he heard the words he had just said.

"Whoa, hold up. That bitch is pregnant?" Jared said, stepping in Elliot's face again.

"You call her a bitch one more time and you and me gonna have even bigger problems." Elliot spat at him.

"You threaten him and so will me and you." Peter's snapped.

"And you'll be dealing with me you little lap dog." Fin told him simply, Peter's glared at him but kept silent.

"Is it Ethan's kid?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. So why would she kill him if she was gonna have his kid?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. She's your partner. Maybe all those years working sex crimes messed with her head."

"She loved that guy, she wants to find who killed him so she can see them rot in prison. They took away that baby's chance to know its Father and believe me, she won't let them get away with that. You find his actual killer and leave my partner the hell alone!" Elliot said before he walked out. Fin looked around the busy squad room, he glared at everyone before he followed Elliot out.

Jared watched him for a moment before he yelled, "Get back to work, the lot of you!" He wiped the blood from his mouth and began to rethink some things in his mind.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 7**

Elliot and Fin were on their way back to the station house when something suddenly occurred to Elliot. "Those flowers that were delivered for Liv the other day…?"

"What about 'em?" Fin asked.

"She guessed they were off Ethan, but there was no card to say they were."

"So?"

"So, I think that maybe someone's stalking her. It could be a long and very wrong shot, but Warner said that she thought hairs had been planted on Ethan's body, her gun goes missing from inside her apartment. It would make sense if her stalker saw her with another man; he gets pissed and kills Ethan"

"He can't have her no one can." Fin said. "Why would they risk Liv going to jail? Then they'd never see her."

"They're punishing her for seeing someone else. They sent her that box of rats." Elliot said, sure he was right.

"We need to find out who sent them flowers." Fin said.

"Phone Munch, there's a bunch of roses by the coffee machine still, ask him if there's a name on it."

~0~0~0~0~

Twenty minutes later the men pulled up outside _'Sara's Flower Garden'_. It was a small shop that got a lot of business. Both men hoped that someone inside would remember if it was Ethan who purchased the flowers.

Elliot flashed his badge as soon as he reached the counter. There was a middle aged woman arranging a vase of flowers there. "Can I help?" she asked.

"You the owner?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sara."

"We need to see your records. I need to know if a man named Ethan…"

"I know who you mean." she said immediately. "It was weird, it was a woman who put the order through. She came to the shop to do it but then signed for it under the name of Ethan. Didn't seem like a secretary or anything though. We get that sometimes, boss sends his secretary to buy flowers for his wife. But this woman was totally different, it was…odd, hence why I remember it so well."

"Can you remember what the woman looked like?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, she was quite tall, shoulder length hair, maybe a touch longer. It was like chocolate brown, with blonde highlights, real nice. She had dark brown eyes. She seemed quite tanned, well dressed, real pretty."

"Did she say what her name was?" Elliot asked.

"Something, Benson… Err Olivia, Olivia Benson. She asked that it be delivered to her office, then said she was a Detective. You guys know her?"

Elliot looked at Fin in confusion. As Fin continued asking Sara questions, Elliot pulled out his phone and began scrolling through it. He was going through his pictures, trying to find a clear one of Olivia. He came up with one that had been taken when they had gone out for drinks with the rest of the team.

"Is that her?" Elliot asked, showing her the picture. He wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved when the woman seemed confused.

"This might sound crazy, but the woman who came in here looked just like her, but that's not her." she said, they didn't think she was crazy but something crazy _was_ going on.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot held the door open and Olivia stepped through. She hesitated before she took a long look around her apartment. It seemed different, eerie. CSU and whoever else was investigating the case hadn't even tried to be careful; the place was a mess. She didn't expect them to have been careful with her stuff. Why would they be respectful to a cop killers home, even if the accused was a cop themselves and innocent.

"I'm just gonna grab some clothes. Then I wanna go back to the station house." Olivia told Elliot.

"Olivia, maybe I should take you to a hotel. We could check you in under you undercover alias." Elliot suggested.

Olivia walked over to the couch and sat down, almost like she wasn't even listening to his words. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "He got killed because of me, so what right do I have to be kept safe when he's dead." Olivia said sadly.

Elliot walked over to her and sat down besides her. "Liv, it wasn't your fault he got killed."

Olivia scoffed before she sarcastically replied, "No I was just the one who killed him, haven't you heard?"

"I'm gonna find out who really did this." Elliot told her.

"All the evidence is saying that _I_ did it."

"Liv, do you think someone could be stalking you?" Elliot asked her. He had to, he had to know.

Olivia looked at him, shaking her head slightly, it was possible but she didn't think so. That was until she began thinking about it, _really thinking about it_. "For a few weeks I haven't been sleeping properly. I wake up and sometimes I feel like someone's been watching me, but no ones ever there…. And my gun," she said, suddenly more confident with the idea. "I knew I put it down where I do every night when I take it off. I didn't touch it once all night, but then it was gone."

"Is that it?"

"I suppose thinking about it there's been other things I couldn't find like clothes, but I figured I just lost them or misplaced them or something, I didn't even bother looking that hard for them."

"Has anything else gone missing?" Elliot asked.

"I couldn't find a necklace the other night." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders. "I wanted to wear it to go out with Ethan." she said as she began scoping the room, checking every detail. "Wait," she said as she stood up, slowly, the only speed she could manage right now.

She limped over to the sideboard and began looking at the pictures on it. Most of them were of her and the team at the SVU. There were was a framed picture of Serena and also one of both Olivia and Serena. There had been one of just her and Elliot but that was gone, as was one of just her. When she studied them she noticed how the pictures had all been moved around.

She turned and continued looking around. She looked into the kitchen, the fridge, there was something different with it. "The magnets. They're always scattered, I don't know why I like them that way, I just do. These ones are in a perfect line." she said as she limped over to that. Elliot followed her. "They've been moved." she said, "My pictures too, and some are missing."

"Could CSU have taken them?" Elliot thought out loud.

"Why would they need them? Why move these like this? Someone's been in my apartment." she said matter-of-factly. They both froze when they suddenly heard a clatter, from inside the fridge. Elliot immediately took out his gun. He nodded to Olivia who pulled on the door and let it swing open.

They both jumped back, Elliot catching Olivia, as a bunch of snakes slithered out of the fridge, all of them deadly poisonous. Olivia pulled out of Elliot's protective hold and walked over to her front door. She walked out leaving him shocked as he watched as the snakes continue to drop out of the fridge, dozens of them trying to get away from the cold, all clearly pissed from having been put in there, into the cold.

Olivia stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. She felt like she was going to go out of her head. Little did she know that that was the whole idea.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot put Olivia's gym bag of clothes down by her desk. He watched in silence as Olivia made her way up to the cribs.

"Pest control is at her apartment now." Cragen said as he walked up to Elliot.

Elliot had called him to tell him about the snakes in Olivia's fridge and Cragen had immediately began to sort it out.

"I'm no wildlife expert but each one of them snakes were deadly poisonous. Whoever put them there wants Liv dead, but they want her to suffer first. They're not gonna stop till they get to her."

"Well, they'll have me to go through first. I'll be here all night to keep an eye on her." Cragen said. "Now go check to see if she's okay." he ordered before he returned into his office.

Elliot made his way over to the stairs and made the climb up the to the cribs.

When Olivia heard the door open she quickly wiped away her tears. She knew it was Elliot who walked in. It was almost like she could sense it. Although she wanted them to stop her rebellious tears refused to stop falling.

Elliot sat down next to her on the bed where she was sat. She placed her hand over her face as she continued to cry.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me." he told her sensitively.

"I can't take much more of this, Elliot."

"Yes you can." he said, taking hold of her hand. "If anyone can get through something like this its you."

Olivia shook her head. "I miss Ethan. I miss him soo much that I feel like its killing me." she sobbed.

Unable to see her cry he quickly put his arm around her. She buried her face against his chest and held on tightly to his shirt with her hand. He reached up and brushed her hair as her broken heart spilled out.

"How am I going to tell this baby its father was killed because of me?" she asked, resting her face against his chest, a little more composed, but with tears still rolling down her face. "Although I don't know why I'm worrying about that. I'll be in prison when I have this baby and it will be taken away from me and put into care where God knows what will happen to it. And that scares the shit out of me."

"Firstly, what happened to Ethan was NOT your fault. Secondly, you don't have to be scared about losing that baby. I will not let anyone take it away from you and I will not let you go to prison for something you didn't do." Elliot said as he laid a hand on the back of her head.

"But, El…"

"No, Liv. It won't happen."

"But if it does…I need to know you'll do something for me."

"Liv," Elliot said looking into her tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

"You have to take the baby. I won't live through prison if I know the baby is in care. But if I know you are taking care of it, you and Kathy, then I might just survive prison somehow."

"Liv…" Elliot began again.

"Elliot, just please promise me that." Olivia said, tightening her grip on his shirt and staring him determinedly in the eyes.

"You know I would." he said to her.

Olivia nodded slowly and then smiled. She wrapped her arm around his neck and held him, forcing back more tears.

~0~0~0~0~

_It was nice to be back in the apartment, back home. It was messy though, those bastards had messed all her stuff up, gone through all the things that they didn't have too. Nosey pricks. They had a lot of work to do to get it ready for when she came home. For when Olivia got home. Then the fireworks would really start to fly._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Sorry this was another short chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

_**The next day.**_

Jared slammed his bottle of beer down slightly harder than he had meant to, the bar was quiet and so it was more noticeable. _The bar was quiet_, and so it should have been at only 3.30 in the afternoon. He was there with Woodward and Peter's. They were all sat at the bar, all of them with a bottle of beer in their hands and empty shot glasses littering the bar in front of them.

"Ethan and I had this bet as kids, who would get married and have kids first. I always figured it would be him." Jared said, reminiscing.

"Yeah, well, that whore put an end to that." Peter's growled.

"Except for one small thing, she _is _going to have his kid." Woodward stated.

The men all thought about that for a moment. "Can we have another round of shots!" Jared shouted to the bar tender.

"What can we do about it?" Peter's asked.

"Nothing. That kid is Ethan's, we protect it like its Ethan's. When she gets sent down, which she will, she'll have that kid in prison. She's got no family who can take it and that's where Ethan's family come in. His sister had a whole bunch of kids. Any social worker will see she is best to look after it. That bitch won't get to see it so much as cry for the first time. I'm gonna personally make sure that its snatched away before the placenta's out." Jared said bitterly.

"So she just gets away with it?" Peter's asked in disbelief.

"In prison, are you kidding? As soon as the inmates find out she's a cop she'll be everyone's punching bag and more," Jared said, holding a shot up like he was making a toast, "that will be divine justice."

Woodward picked up a shot and clanked it against Jared's before they both threw the liquid into the back of their mouths and down their throats. Peter's didn't feel like toasting to that,_ he had other ideas. _

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was sat at her desk, her hand resting on her flat stomach. It was still early on in her pregnancy and she knew a lot could go wrong, after all she wasn't the youngest Mom to be, but she couldn't help thinking about what the baby would look like. She wondered if it would look like Ethan, part of her hoped it would. She missed Ethan a lot and having a little reminder of him would be brilliant. _The thought made her smile. _

"Nice to see that again." Elliot said.

"What's that?" Olivia asked as she sat forward.

"Your smile." he told her, making her smile again and in doing so making himself smile.

"Well I woke up this morning realising that I can't keep being a victim, that's not who I am. _That_ and I was thinking about the baby." she said a little guiltily.

"Do you have any idea what your having? Kathy could always tell straight away. The only time she got it wrong was with Eli."

"I don't know. To be honest I'm just worrying about it not being healthy." she confessed.

"It will be." Elliot replied encouragingly.

"El, I'm no spring chicken."

"But you keep fit and healthy, you're not a big drinker, you don't smoke."

Olivia looked at him. "But I veryprone to getting beat up at the moment."

"Yeah, well, the next person wanting to do that will have to come through me first."

"Aww, my hero." Olivia smiled.

~0~0~0~0~

_They were stood in the closet, it was hot in there, crowded. It smelt like Olivia though. Her jackets held the scent of her sweet perfume. Outside the closet they could hear the men, one of them a Detective. _

"So these are the best quality strongest locks you got?" Fin asked the locksmith.

"These are the best you will get in New York. I'll even replace that chain for you. This new one will keep even the hulk out." the locksmith told him.

Fin nodded, "Perfect." he said before he scanned the apartment. "And the window locks?"

"Also the best. Believe me, no one will be getting in without a key."

'_Great' they thought to themselves. Looked like they weren't about to leave the apartment. Not until they could get another copy of the keys at least._

~0~0~0~0~

It was some time later when Olivia walked into her apartment with Elliot close behind. She felt much better knowing Fin had got all the locks changed on the windows and the door to her apartment and had supervised its happening. It made her feel safe in the apartment again, something she hadn't felt in it for days.

"Want me to check the fridge?" Elliot joked.

Olivia laughed a little and nudged him. "No. Want a drink?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle.

"Err… Yeah, sure." he said a little hesitantly.

"You don't have to." Olivia smiled.

"I want to." he said as he walked over to her bedroom and put her gym bag down in it. He checked around her bedroom, looking over every inch of it; everything seemed ok.

"When was the last time you spent some quality time with Kathy and the kids?" Olivia asked him.

"What kids?" Elliot said, "Lizzie is _always_ at her friends house. Dickie is _always _playing some sort of after school sport and Kathleen has really buckled down with her studies at the moment, she's always revising something in her room."

"What about Eli? And I'm sure Kathy wouldn't mind seeing your ugly mug for once." Olivia joked.

Elliot laughed. Truth was he didn't want to leave Olivia on her own. Something she knew. He walked over to the bathroom door and put his hand on the door handle, about to open it and take a look inside when Olivia stopped him.

"Elliot, please." she said putting her hand on his. "Go home. I'm fine here and I don't want to be the reason you miss out on spending time at home with your family. I promise you I'll be fine here. I'm gonna have a bath and get into bed." she lied. She was going to have a bath but she never wanted to get into that bed again, the couch would have to do for now.

"Maybe I could bring him round here, he could cheer you up. You could get some practice in."

"Thanks, but I'm sure he would rather spend time with just his father."

"You're his godmother." Elliot argued.

"El, shut up and go home." Olivia said, smiling.

Elliot smiled back and then held his arms up in surrender. "If you want me to leave that bad." he said pretending to be hurt.

"You'll get over it." Olivia said back to him.

"Call me, if you need anything or change your mind about being back here." Elliot told her as he walked over to the door.

"Really, I'll be fine."

Elliot looked at her before he opened the door. "I'll call you later." he said making her smile, shaking her head at the same time. "Bye." she said as she watched him walk over to the lift.

Once the doors shut she stepped inside and shut the door. She froze by it and then put the chain on. She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Stop being such a wimp." she muttered to herself before she took the chain off.

She returned to the kitchen to finish making herself a hot lemon tea. She took a sip of it and smiled. "Yum." she said as she walked over to living room. She loved coffee but she had to admit lemon tea was pretty good too.

_They watched from the bathroom as Olivia walked across her apartment, her drink in hand. They had been waiting for Elliot to leave. They were going to make their move in a moment, they were finally going to show Olivia who they were, she had a right to know. Their heart pounded wildly in their chest, they were so excited that they were almost shaking, but then it happened._

Olivia had just put her drink down and sat down herself, something that took her at least a minute, when there was a knock on the door. She immediately figured Elliot had changed his mind and had come back to argue his case a little more. Although she enjoyed his company she really didn't want a babysitter.

"Hang on, give me a minute." she said as she struggled to get up, "Or ten…" she muttered as she hobbled over to the door.

Without checking to see who it was she opened the door saying, "I don't need a babysitter." the words had barely escaped her mouth when she was hit in the face by a heavy, angry fist.

She fell into the sideboard as the door was slammed shut. Strong, heavy hands grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there, her attacker allowing her to see their face. "You might wanna re-think that." Detective Peter's spat at her through gritted teeth.

He let go of her throat and grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her forward before slamming her back against the wall. She threw her arm out and it connected with Peter's face. She hit him again, this time using her elbow, putting as much force behind it as she could.

Peter's roared in pain as he stumbled back, holding his face.

Olivia rushed over to the door and tried to pull it open, not realising Peter's had put the chain on. She tried with a shaking hand to unhook it, she had just done so when Peter's ran up behind her and slammed his body full force up against hers, slamming the door shut again and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Where you going?" he asked, "I'm just getting started with you." he said sadistically.

Olivia was suddenly very, very worried and suddenly wished she hadn't let Elliot leave.

_They watched from the bathroom, annoyed. Every time, every time they got the chance to finally show Olivia who they were something happened. It was soo annoying, more than annoying actually. They would let this thing, whatever was happening to Olivia play out a little longer. She deserved to suffer after how she had betrayed them. However, they wanted to be the one to pass final judgement, final punishment._

**TBC. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Just a warning the next chapter is pretty dark. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 9**

Elliot was driving along when he saw the fuel light flicker on. He sighed, realising he was going to have to go get fuel, for some reason it was a job he hated doing. He knew there was a gas station a few blocks away so he headed straight for it.

~0~0~0~0~

Peters grabbed the back of Olivia's t-shirt and tore her away from the door. He pushed her forward, slamming her against the wall before he pulled her back and swung her round, this time letting go of her. She was unable to stop herself from falling to the floor, hard, and sliding across the cold shiny wood.

Knowing just how hard this bastard could kick, she quickly pushed herself up, as best as she could with a broken arm. However, she became a little light headed from all the quick and sudden, rough movements. She tried crawling along the floor away from Peters, but her head still remained light headed and again, it was difficult to crawl with a broken arm.

"What a fine ass." Peters noted as he walked up behind her.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her back up onto her knees. She gasped in pain and tried to claw at his hand and arm, trying to get him to free her.

"I am gonna fuck you six ways till Sunday." he growled into her ear, "Ethan was such a good buddy of mine, I don't think he'd mind sharing you." he said before he ran his tongue right up the side of her face.

She couldn't help but release a disgusted growl. "Let go!" she spat at him.

He did, letting go of her hair and then taking a step backwards but only to thrust his foot into her back, kicking her down flat onto the floor.

Olivia lay there, just behind the couch, and groaned in pain. She was only there for less than a minute but it was all the time that Peters needed to undo and rip his belt off. He unzipped his trousers and then pulled off his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch before he got to his knees by Olivia who was both dizzy and nauseous with pain.

He pulled out his cuffs and yanked her arms behind her back. She screamed in pain as he pulled on her broken arm. She gasped and struggled for breath as the pain from it travelled throughout her entire body. She struggled to hold in the sobs she wanted to let go but she couldn't stop a few tears that burst their banks.

Peters flipped her over and moved on top of her, straddling her. She could only try to kick her legs from the way he was sat on her; sat at the top of her legs so that he could unzip her trousers.

"Get off me!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Not a chance."

"Get off of me!" she roared at him.

"NO!" he yelled back at her as he tugged at her trousers.

Olivia hooked her fingers into them from behind her back, keeping Peters from pulling them down on her.

"Help me!" she screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"SHUT-UP!" Peters yelled at her as he tugged at her trousers again. It hurt her arm too much to keep a tight hold and as he tugged on them again he pulled them right out of her grasp.

He fell forward onto her. His hungry lips crashed onto hers. His breath smelt and his mouth tasted like stale cigarettes, both made Olivia feel even more sick. Her body was pinned to the floor as Peters began snaking his hands all over her before roughly grabbing and squeezing her breasts in his hands.

"Get off me you son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed again as he moved his mouth from her lips and onto her chest and then onto her shoulders.

She screamed in pain as he clamped his teeth down into her skin, piercing it with every tooth. She had to force herself not to throw up when he began sucking on the wound, his mouth filling up with her blood. She turned away as his face came at hers again but it was only so he could spit her blood into her face.

"Yummy." he said, licking his lips, "I wonder if everything about you is as tasty."

"Please, get off me." Olivia begged, close to sobbing. She hated how powerless she felt.

"No way. Once I'm finished with you, I'm gonna cut that baby out. You don't deserve to have Ethan's kid." he sneered.

Olivia could hold her sobs in no longer, "Please, please don't do this." she cried.

"Is that what Ethan said to you before you killed him. I'm gonna shoot you in the stomach, like you did to Ethan."

"NO!" Olivia screamed, "I didn't" she sobbed.

She braced herself as Peters moved against her, allowing her to feel how hard his cock was. "Guess now's as good a time as any." he smiled, grabbing her hips, ready to hold onto them as he slammed into her; he had no intentions of being gentle.

"Don't! Please, stop!" Olivia screamed, trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"Keep moving, it feels good." Peters said, laughing at her.

"Get off me." Olivia muttered through her tears.

"I will, when I'm done." he said, growling at her again, he was so angry at her. Olivia closed her eyes, not wanting to see him as he raped her. "Then I'm going after that baby…Ugh!"

She opened her eyes as she heard a slicing noise. She was unable to move away as Peters blood began dripping into her face. She could see there was a knife sticking out of the side of his neck. He put his hand up to it as he made wet gurgling sounds, still his blood poured onto Olivia.

He was suddenly kicked off her, she rolled onto her side and watched at his eyes blinked as he took one last gasp of breath.

She then looked up at who had stabbed him, they stood there, looking down at Peters as his blood pooled around him. There was a sick smile on their face.

"What a prick, huh?" she said before she kicked an unsuspecting Olivia in the face, knocking her out cold.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was stood at the front of a long line of pissed off looking customers. "It's here somewhere, just give me another minute." Elliot said as he searched his pockets for the third time for his wallet. He had no cash on him except for that what was in his wallet, which he could have sworn he had in his right trouser pocket.

"Sir, it's a criminal offence to take gas without paying…" The attendant began.

"Don't talk to me about criminal offences, I'm a Detective." Elliot told him. "Look, I can't find my wallet, I must have left it at my partners house."

"Sure." Elliot heard someone mutter in the line.

He turned around, pissed off at whoever had said it until he saw who they were. A friend of his, an off duty officer. The guy walked up to him. "You still trying to get out of paying for gas?"

"Not at all. Think I must have left my wallet at Liv's house."

"How is she?" the officer asked, a mutual friend to them. He also gave the attendant some money to cover the gas. They then stepped aside as the attendant continued serving the queue of people.

"She's not so good at the moment."

"I heard about what's going on." the officer said sympathetically, "For what its worth, I don't think she did it."

"Try telling that to Ethan's partner."

"Hayden? Nah, he's not such a bad guy. He and Ethan have known each other since they were kids, they're practically brothers. It's that other creep who works with them you wanna watch."

"Woodward?"

"No, the other guy… Peters. Real son-of-a-bitch."

Elliot hung on the officers every word. Suddenly he wasn't so keen on the idea of leaving Olivia on her own. "Look, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. Just buy me a beer sometime, bring Olivia along too."

"Yeah, I will do." Elliot said, patting the guy on the shoulder before he rushed out. He was going straight back to Olivia's he had a weird feeling in his stomach, his instincts were telling him something was going to happen and if there was one thing he'd learned, it was to always trust his instincts.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering the stalker character has never been on the show, its just a character that I've created for the purpose of this story. **

**Chapter 10**

Olivia woke up with a shock as the contents of a jug of cold water was thrown at her face. She coughed and spluttered and then felt the pain of her bust lip.

"Finally! I thought you were_ never _going to wake up. Guess I kicked you a little too hard, huh?" the woman stood in front of Olivia said with a chuckle.

Olivia was stunned into silence by the woman standing in front of her. The woman looked just like her, her hairstyle was the same, the way she had done her makeup was just how Olivia did hers, the resemblance was uncanny .

Olivia jumped when the woman's hands came at her throat. She remained still as the woman's hands fumbled behind her neck, only coming away when she had unclipped her necklaces, the two Olivia always wore.

Olivia watched as the woman fastened them around her own neck. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" the woman asked her as she straightened the necklaces. "I'm you, or at least I will be when you're dead. I'm gonna replace you." the woman told her simply.

Olivia looked at the woman, the look in her eyes told Olivia to be afraid, _very afraid_.

~0~0~0~0~

Jared was back in the squad room at his precinct. Woodward's was off in an interrogation room speaking to a suspect in a case that he was working on so it was quiet in there, empty almost. Jared looked over to Peters empty desk and asked an officer, "Where's Peters?"

"Said something about speaking to a suspect in a case he was working." the officer said as they poured coffee.

"Peters isn't working a case right now."

"I dunno, he said it was some dodgy female cop." the officer told him. "Why?"

Jared suddenly clicked, he knew where he was. He took off running out of the squad room, hoping he would catch up with his friend and colleague before he did anything stupid.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia watched as the woman whose name she still did not know walked back into the living room where she was. She was tied to one of the dining room chairs that she never used. Her ankles were fixed to the chair legs with large cable ties. Her arms were lay along the arms of the chair and also fixed there with cable ties that cut into her soft, bruised, flesh.

The woman threw a pile of Olivia's clothes onto the couch and began taking off her own clothes. Olivia turned away and began pulling at the ties holding her down. "Doesn't this look better on me?" the woman asked, startling Olivia who looked up at her, fearing her escape attempts may have been seen, _they hadn't._

The woman was now wearing one of Olivia's favourite tops, a red shirt under a black tank top and also a pair of Olivia's black trousers. It was an outfit she had worn many times and liked to wear. "What's your name?" Olivia asked her.

"I said, doesn't this look better on me?" the woman snapped back.

"And I asked you what you name is?" Olivia said.

"Are you stupid? I'm Olivia, Olivia Benson." the woman told her matter-of-factly.

"No. I am Olivia Benson, you are someone who has been stalking me and.."

"No..! I am you! You can be the nobody that I was! You're Lori now and I am you." Lori yelled, her tone telling Olivia that that was the end of the conversation.

Lori went back to trying on Olivia's clothes and Olivia returned to trying to loosen the ties. "What about this one?" Lori said as she spun around wearing a different shirt, in doing so seeing what Olivia was attempting. Olivia froze, the angry look on Lori's face scared her.

Lori stormed into the kitchen and ripped open a drawer, pulling it right out and letting it go, it fell to the floor, loudly spilling its contents everywhere. Olivia watched as Lori ducked down to pick something up.

"Shit…" she muttered when Lori reappeared, "Lori, please!" Olivia began begging as Lori stormed over to her again, a knife in each hand.

Lori stepped right in front of Olivia who held onto the arms of the chair, wiling to squeeze it in order to handle the pain if Lori stabbed her which she guessed was her plan. It's why she didn't expect Lori to stab the knives into the backs of her hands and right into the wooden arms of the chair.

Olivia screamed in pain and tried not to let her reflexes make her try to pull her hands away. "Jesus Christ." she cried, the pain almost unreal.

"Not quite." Lori said, laughing, as she walked away, leaving the knives in Olivia's hand.

Olivia tried to breathe through the pain and tried to ignore the sickening sound of her blood dripping from her hand onto the floor. She closed her eyes and willed the pain away.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot pulled up outside Olivia's building and climbed out of his car, locking it before he walked up the path to her buildings main doors, he ran as he saw someone holding the door open for him.

Once inside he tried the lift, as usual it was either busy or not working so he took to the stairs. Now he was in her building he began panicking more, so he took the steps two at a time.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She was in enormous pain and was struggling to cope with it as fear for her unborn baby riddled her mind. First Peters had threatened it and now this mad woman.

"Lori," she began.

"My name is Olivia! You're Lori, I'm Olivia!" Lori yelled at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry…. Olivia, if you really are me, then you must know about the baby, right?" Olivia asked.

Lori turned to face her, a smile on her face as she cupped her flat stomach in her arms. "I hope it's a little boy." she said. "I wanna call it Stephen."

Olivia forced a smile and said, "That's a really nice name. But you must know that stress and injury to a pregnant woman can cause a lot of problems for the growing baby." She was trying to reason with her.

"Yeah," Lori said, in a tone that said, _'do you think I am stupid?' _

"So, why don't you untie me, and we can phone for an ambulance. The paramedics can make sure the baby's okay." Olivia said, trying to play along with Lori.

Lori stormed over to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid! You only want me to let you go, I doubt you even care about that baby. You only care about yourself!" Lori yelled angrily.

Olivia turned to face her, angry and hurt by her words. Once more Lori slapped her across the face. "You're not going anywhere." she told her simply.

Olivia swallowed and blinked away her tears. "Please," she began, willing to beg for her baby's safety.

"Don't beg," Lori said as she crouched down in front of Olivia. She grabbed hold of her fingers on her left hand, "It's so pathetic." she said as she tugged Olivia's fingers, causing her to scream in pain again as the knife cut her hand more.

They both jumped as there was a knock on the door, Lori quickly slapped her hand down over Olivia's mouth. "Liv, it's El." they both heard.

"El!" she tried to shout, her cries muffled beneath Lori's hand.

"Shut-up!" Lori growled quietly at her. Then, thinking quickly she hit Olivia as hard as she could in the face with her elbow.

It didn't knock her out cold but it silenced her. Lori ran over to the front door and stood behind it. She picked up a vase off the sideboard and held it in one hand and then pulled the door open.

Elliot saw the door open and saw no one stood there so quickly whipped out his gun. He stepped slowly into Olivia's apartment, unable to see her from where he was. Lori kicked the front door into him. He stumbled sideways his gun falling from his hands. She ran at him and smashed the vase down hard on his head, he fell to the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

Lori quickly shut the door and then stepped over Elliot's lifeless body. "It's becoming quite the party." she said with a smile.

~0~0~0~0~

Jared slammed the steering wheel in frustration as the traffic came to a holt again. Even if he put on his emergency light there would be no way off getting through it. He looked at his watch, 6.30pm. Peters had been gone for over an hour now, plenty of time to have gotten to Olivia's apartment from the precinct. He just prayed that perhaps, by chance, Peters was also stuck in this traffic somewhere.

"Come on!" he yelled out the window as he beeped his horn.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia's tears rolled rebelliously down her cheeks as she watched Lori drag Elliot up into another chair. Tying him to it with cable ties just like she was. She then pulled off his tie and wrapped it around his neck before tying it to the back of the chair, not tight enough to cut of his air, but enough that it was very uncomfortable for him.

"It was you who killed Ethan, wasn't it?" Olivia asked her knowingly.

"Yes." Lori told her simply as she walked over to her, Elliot now securely strapped to the chair. "He deserved it, he just wanted to use us! He just wanted to fuck us!" Lori yelled bitterly.

Olivia shook her head, "No. He was a good man. If you really were me then you'd know he's the only guy who's ever treated me right. He wasn't just after sex. You took him away from me, he was our chance to finally be happy." Olivia yelled back at her angrily.

"It wasn't your choice! It was mine! I wasn't going to let him use my body, even if you were, you whore. So…I waited outside the restaurant till he showed then I hit him on the back of the head and stuffed him in my car. Getting him up here was a struggle with that stupid lift not working as usual, not to mention that guy is solid meat. He didn't come round till I got him in the apartment." Lori told her, remembering it all clearly…

_Ethan woke up with his head spinning. He'd heard the expression seeing stars but had never believed it until now. He pushed himself up and fought off the urge to throw up. _

"_Rise and shine lover." he heard someone say. _

_He looked around the room, his focus becoming more clear when his eyes saw a woman in front of him. At first he thought it was Olivia but as his vision cleared completely he saw it was just someone who looked almost identical to her. _

"_Who are you? Where's Olivia?" he asked as he put his hand up to his slightly bleeding head._

"_You don't have to worry about her." Lori told him with a sickening smile. _

"_If you've hurt her… If you've touched one hair on her head…" he began. _

_Lori continued to smirk at him. _

"_Where the hell is she!" is roared at her as he stood up from the bed and stormed at her. _

_He didn't see the gun she seemingly whipped out from nowhere, he just felt the kick of a bullet entering his gut. He stumbled backwards. He quickly pressed his hand over his stomach and growled in agony. "Please…. Please don't hurt Olivia." he begged, short of breath. _

"_She's not your concern anymore." Lori told him before she aimed the gun again and fired. _

_Ethan fell back onto the bed, his body was frozen with pain, he could only try to breathe through it as his blood pumped from his body. _

_Lori moved over to the bed and stood leaning over him, leering at him. "You should never have fucked with me." she told him. _

_Ethan looked at her, confused. He held his arm up to stop her as she pointed the gun at him again…_

"Why did you set me up?" Olivia asked her, tears in her eyes and her voice shaking.

"Because you let him fuck us. You shouldn't have done that. He wasn't right for us!"

"He was this baby's father."

"The least he could do." Lori spat, "I'm glad he's dead. His partners not to happy though. Like's taking it out on you doesn't he."

Lori walked away from Olivia and picked up Elliot's gun from off the floor. She then walked over to Elliot and nudged his face with the gun, it made Olivia very nervous. "Hey, wake up dick head!" Lori said, nudging him again. "What do you think, should I shoot him in the knee, see if that wakes him." Lori said.

Olivia had no idea if she was joking or not but she wasn't about to find out. "No, please, don't hurt him." Olivia begged.

"What is it with this guy?" she asked Olivia, turning to face her, turning the gun on her. "He's not that great you know. He's kinda hot, but that temper, that attitude, BORRRINNNG!"

"He's my best friend!"

"What-ever!" Lori said as she jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

Olivia tried to work out how old Lori could be, she acted almost adolescent like, her attitude, the way she spoke. However, Olivia guessed her to be around 38 to 40 years old.

"Are you going to kill him?" Olivia asked.

Lori nodded, "Probably."

"He's a husband, a father. What about his kids?"

"Maybe I'll go kill them too." Lori said with a smile.

"You stay the hell away from them!" Olivia growled at her angrily.

Lori was about to snap back at her when, "What happened?" Elliot muttered as he came to.

"El?" Olivia said.

"Nice of you to join us, Elliot. We were just discussing whether I should kill your kids."

"You stay the fuck away from my family." Elliot warned her.

Lori jumped down off the counter and stormed over to Elliot with the gun. She pressed it against his chest. "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" she warned him. "See," she said as she turned her head to face Olivia, "bad attitude." she said as she began to squeeze her finger on the trigger.

"Please, don't!" Olivia screamed, not wanting to see her partner killed.

All of them jumped as Olivia's door flew open. Jared walked in holding his gun. "Okay… What the fucks going on here?" he said as he aimed his gun at Lori who now pointed her gun at him.

"Detective Hayden, join the party."

"Who the hell are you?" Jared asked.

"My stalker, and Ethan's killer." Olivia told him.

Jared glared at Lori and then without warning fired his gun. Lori fell back and hit the floor hard, her head bounced off the wooden floor as she landed.

Jared walked over to her and pointed his gun at her. He nudged her with his foot, just to make sure. The bleeding bullet wound on her shoulder showed him where he had hit her. The pooling blood by her head told him the knock to it had clearly caused damaged and it was also what had knocked her unconscious.

"You wanna free us?" Elliot said.

Jared walked over to the kitchen and picked up a knife. He walked over to Elliot and cut one of the cable ties around his wrist. He then passed the knife to him and went to check on Peters.

He checked for a pulse even though is was clear he was dead. "Damn-it Peters." he muttered.

Elliot cut the rest of the cable ties and pulled his tie from around his neck and ran over to Olivia. He knelt down in front of her and cut the cable ties around her ankle.

"My hands." Olivia said as tears continued to fall. Elliot put the knife down and without touching studied Olivia's hands. He could see the knives had gone right through.

"Don't try to pull them out yet." Jared said a he came and crouched down in front of Olivia.

"Can you just call for a bus." Elliot snapped.

Jared ignored him and studied Olivia's hands. He gently touched the knives. "I'm gonna pull this out." he said as he checked her hand.

"A paramedic should do it." Elliot told him, his tone cold, a little bitter.

"I did three years at medical school before I decided to become a cop alongside Ethan. I know what I'm doing. So, why don't you call for a bus whilst you get me some towels to wrap around her hands." Jared snapped back at Elliot in the same tone.

Elliot hated the guy but for Olivia's sake got up and did as he was told as Jared cut the cable ties around Olivia's wrists.

"It's gonna hurt." Jared warned her.

"Yeah, I figured." Olivia said, forcing back tears.

"You ready?" Jared asked.

Olivia turned away and nodded. Being as careful but as quick as he could he pulled the first knife out.

Olivia cried out in pain. Jared threw the first knife on the floor and squeezed her hand into a fist, his other hand he rested on her knee. "It's okay, it's out. You did really well." he told her.

Olivia turned to face him. She couldn't believe this was the same guy. He was being so nice to her. Jared looked at her, like he was reading her mind he replied, "I know, you probably thought I was just an evil prick. I'm sorry." he said to her. "No wait, I am really really sorry. I just lost my head when Ethan was killed. I should have known it wasn't you. Ethan always had a really good judge of character and he talked non-stop about you."

Olivia looked at him, about to reply when Elliot walked over with a towel. "Wrap it around her hand, then hold it tight." Jared instructed Elliot.

"You okay?" Elliot asked as he held Olivia's hand in a towel.

Olivia nodded. She cried out in pain as Jared pulled out the second knife before he wrapped up that hand and held it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Get me out of here, El." she said, her voice desperate, begging him rather than telling him.

"You take her outside, wait for the medics. I'll stay here and make sure this bitch doesn't wake up." Jared told Elliot.

"So you finally believe Olivia didn't do it?" Elliot asked him.

"Yeah. And words can express how sorry I am." he told them both.

"Come on, Liv." Elliot said as he put his arm supportively around her waist and helped her walk out of the apartment leaving Jared to watch Lori. They had just stepped into the lift when they heard a single gunshot, then the doors of the lift shut and they began heading down.

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked. One more chapter to go. **

**Thanks for reading. Would really appreciate hearing what you thought. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to anyone reading and anyone who reviews. I'm sorry this has taken so long to update, I've started University and have been mad busy. Hope you like this chapter and sorry again. **

**This is quite a sad chapter so some of you may want to have tissues at the ready. It contains lyrics, as some of you may know I like to do a chapter that features a song. The song is All We Are by One Republic. (Song lyrics are the parts in _bold italics_)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Characters from SVU belong to dick wolf, song or lyrics not mine. **

**Chapter 11**

_**Some days later.**_

Elliot walked along the ghostly corridor, with Dr Blake Gregory at his side. He was the Doctor who had been assigned with taking care of Lori, her and the rest of the patients at the psychiatric hospital she had been admitted to. He was the best for the job, and well know for his treatment in the hospital.

As they walked, and Gregory told him of his preliminary study of Lori, Elliot couldn't help but replay the last week over and over in his head,. _It had been one hell of a nightmare. _"Did she say why? Why she chose Olivia?" he asked Gregory.

Gregory stopped outside of room 108 and looked Elliot square in the eyes. "She was someone Detective Benson literally happened to bump into on the street one day. Detective Benson apologised profusely and that was it, the only time they ever met, ever spoke… well up until the events that took place at Detective Benson's apartment at least. Lori had fixed on her. As soon as she saw Detective Benson start up a relationship with a man it sent her into a psychotic rage. She believed that Detective Benson had to be punished and that she had to be the one to do it. It's also not all that uncommon for someone with Lori's sort of condition to suddenly believe she is someone else and believe it so strongly that it takes over their life."

"Her condition?" Elliot asked, confused.

"I should say conditions. She has so many I don't know where to start. It's why we're having trouble trying to medicate her, because we don't know what to medicate her with. It's a first in my career and I'm ashamed to admit it." Dr Gregory confessed.

Elliot looked through the small round window in the door of 108. _It was toughened safety glass, it had to be._ Lori lay on a small metal cot in the corner of the room. Her eyes were fixed on Elliot but she looked right through him. He could see her lips moving, she was saying something and he could tell the way her lips kept moving in the same way she was just repeating the same thing over.

"What's she saying?" he asked Gregory as he stepped back from the door.

"She's been repeating the same thing over and over, on and off for almost 24 hours now." Gregory told him.

Elliot looked at him, _'which is?' _he thought.

"I am Olivia, I am Olivia Benson." Gregory told him.

Elliot stared at him for a moment before he stepped up to the door again. He had to stop himself from jumping backwards across the corridor as he looked back through the window. Lori was stood with her face right up against the glass. She was tapping the small window with one bony finger, her eyes still fixed, still looking right through him. This time when Elliot watched her lips move he knew what she was saying.

'_I am Olivia, I am Olivia Benson…'_

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was stood behind a parked car. She had on a simple black skirt, a plain black t-shirt and over it a mid-length black coat that was tied around her front. On her feet she wore a pair of short black heels, big heels just weren't an option for her at the moment.

She sighed with a heavy heart when she heard the sound of horses hooves on tarmac. From where she was stood no one would notice her and that was the point. Her tears were hidden behind her dark sunglasses as they began to fall upon seeing the coffin that lay in the back of the black horse drawn carriage.

All around it lay white lilies and on top of it lay a proud American flag. No expense had been spared for Ethan's funeral, he was after all a fallen hero, a good cop.

The sound of the horses hooves continued to echo around Olivia even after they had stopped outside the huge regal Cathedral. She began to sob when a dozen bag pipes began blasting _'Amazing Grace' _as Ethan's coffin was lifted strategically out of the back of the carriage. It was a glorious sunny day, not a cloud in the sky and Olivia couldn't help but notice all the doves that flew out of the top of the Cathedral and over the carriage.

She continued watching, as tears rolled down her cheeks, as Ethan's coffin was slowly carried inside the church. The crowds of people followed in. She waited until they were all inside and the music faded before she turned her back to it all and leant against the car as she cried.

~0~0~0~0~

Once everyone was inside she had moved across the street and now sat on the steps just outside the Cathedral doors. From there she could hear every word and although not a religious person she joined in with all the prayers.

As she closed her eyes and continued listening she remembered how she had first met Ethan, _completely by accident…_

_It was the first day off she had had in weeks and after taking a morning run she had showered and decided on coffee and a bagel from her favourite coffee shop. Although she was reading a book she couldn't help but listen to the man at the counter. _

"_And you don't have anymore in the back anywhere?" he asked the young waitress. _

"_No, Ethan, I'm so sorry I just sold the last one. You're usually in by now. When it got past ten thirty I figured you mustn't be coming in." the waitress said._

"_Then may I please just have one of your finest, tallest double caramel lattes please, Emma."_

"_Sure thing, Ethan." she replied happily before she set about making his drink._

_Olivia took a sip of her own drink, which just so happened to be a double tall, double caramel latte. She had to smile as she put it down on the table and continued reading her book._

"_So you're the culprit?" she heard after a minute. _

_She looked up and tried not to smile at the handsome man who stood in front of her. She could tell by his voice it was the man from the counter. _

"_And what is it that I'm supposed to have done?" she asked, trying to be serious, but the slight smile she just couldn't get rid of gave her away._

"_You bought the last cinnamon and raisin bagel." Ethan said to her, his expression deadly serious until he burst into a smile. _

"_Enjoy it for me too." he said with a stunning friendly smile, that made Olivia instantly smile back. _

_He was about to sit at a nearby table with his drink when she looked down at the plate where a full half of her bagel sat, still hot. _

"_Hey!" she called out. Ethan turned to face her and she slid the plate across the table towards him. "Enjoy it yourself." she said, flashing one of her best smiles before returning to her book, not that she could remember where she was upto. _

_Ethan's face lit up. She was expecting him to grab the plate and take it over to the table he had chosen to sit at and so was a little confused when instead he sat down at her table, opposite to her. _

"_I didn't say you could sit with me." she said, her tone playful._

"_You didn't say I couldn't." he replied, taking a bite of the bagel. "Besides all the other tables are taken." _

_Olivia quickly scanned the empty coffee shop and laughed, she liked this guy. "What's your name?" _

"_Ethan. Your's?"_

"_Olivia."_

"_Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Ethan said with a smile. _

"_That's cheesy." Olivia replied, laughing slightly._

"_It's the truth. I always tell the truth, except for when I'm working sometimes."_

"_And why's that?" Olivia asked with a curious smile. _

"_I'm a Detective." he said. _

"_Me too." Olivia told him. _

"_Narcotics." Ethan told her with a curious smile that made Olivia like him even more. _

_She could tell this guy was into her, and she was into him so to tell him where she worked would be the test to see how interested he really was in her, "Special Victims." she told him. _Now he would either run or become way too intrigued.

_Ethan smiled at her before he asked, "Is your office always as cold as ours is in the winter, I swear each winter I shrink a little more, I'm sure I was well over 6 foot when I first started there." he joked, once more making Olivia laugh and smile whole heartedly._

_Ethan looked at her, wide eyed. "You're stunning… Well you're smile at least." he said again joking and again making her laugh. He continued looking at her, lost in her eyes. He then snapped himself out of the moment before he pushed back the, now bagel-less, plate. "I owe you for this. Can I take you out for dinner to make up for it?" he asked._

"_It was just half a bagel." she reminded him. _

"_It was half of the best bagel in the whole of New York." he said matter-of-factly._

"_I don't even know you." Olivia told him. _

"_Then I'll take you out for three diners, but I guarantee it will only take one for you to get to know me fully, I really haven't led that interesting a life." Ethan said, scoffing at himself. _

_Olivia smiled and, doing something she would never usually do, agreed to a date with the perfect stranger in front of her, a very handsome stranger._

The date had been amazing and she hadn't hesitated in agreeing to another date the next night with him. However, part of her now wished she had, because she couldn't help thinking that if Ethan had stayed just a stranger to her that he may still be alive now, and she wouldn't be sat on the steps of the Cathedral listening to the last few moments of his funeral service.

But she couldn't regret meeting him, because she had loved every moment she had spent with him and also if she hadn't met him the tiny life growing inside her would not exist. She placed her bandaged hand on her stomach and softly held it there. It was only when she heard the music strike up again that she realised the service was over.

She got up as quick as she could and moved away from the Cathedral, back over the other side of the street, where she saw a bench she was going to sit on and wait for everyone to leave then she wanted to go inside the Cathedral.

~0~0~0~0~

It was a little over a half hour later when she walked into the empty Cathedral. She took off her sunglasses as she walked right up to the front, the sound of her heels on the hard floor echoing around her, seemingly mimicking those of the horses hooves outside. To her it felt like the service was about to begin all over again in her head and as a wave of tears flushed over her again she quickly ducked into one of the pews and leant forward on the pew in front of her as she let her heart cry out.

_**I tried to paint you a picture, the colours were all wrong. **_

_**Black and white didn**__**'**__**t fit you, and all along**_

_**You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything**_

_**That I need just to make it, but I can see that**_

She never heard the quiet footsteps walking up to her, she just felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped upon feeling the touch, she had thought she was alone. Seeing Elliot sat there next to her made her cry more. She flung her arm around him and pulled him close against her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, never remembering anyone having hugged him with such sadness and desperation.

_**Lord knows I failed you time and again**_

_**But you and me are alright…**_

"I'm never going to get to tell him how sorry I am. I can never tell him how much I love him, Elliot." she sobbed.

Elliot was close to tears, he'd never seen her so heartbroken, even over the last few weeks she had seemed to keep it together more than now. But the funeral had been it, the finale of this horrid story in her life and even though it meant it was over, to her it meant Ethan was over, gone. _Really gone._

"I need to tell him I'm sorry." she cried into Elliot's neck. "I need to tell him about this baby."

Elliot swallowed back tears and placed a strong hand on the back of her head, gently cradling it. "You don't have to apologise to him." Elliot told her.

"I do. I do. Lori killed him because of me, because I was with him."

"Lori is sick Liv, she killed him because she's sick." he said as he held her a little closer. "All you need to do now is say goodbye to Ethan, but never forget him. When your child is born you tell them everything about their father, tell them how much you loved him."

"I want him there with me, El." she said, still crying but a little more controlled now.

_**We wont say our goodbyes you know its better that way**_

_**We wont break, we wont die**_

_**Its just a moment of change.**_

"He should be with you, Liv. You should have whatever makes you happy." he said before he pushed her back so he could look into her face. "Part of him will be with you, he's with you now." he said as he placed his hand on her tummy. "You'll see him in your child's eyes. You'll remember his voice every time you hear your child laugh." he said.

Olivia smiled, realising he was right, his words having soothed her. She leant forward and again wrapped her arm around him. As they sat there alone in the huge Cathedral Elliot happily wrapped her up in his own arms.

_**All we are, all we are is everything that**__**'**__**s right**_

_**All we need, all we need a lovers alibi**_

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot walked through the quiet graveyard with his hand securely and encouragingly wrapped around Olivia's who trailed nervously behind him. She had followed Elliot when he had said _"I have an idea," _andshe had quickly understood his idea when he had pulled the car over in the graveyard but now she wanted to turn and run away but she couldn't, she had to do this to be able to move on with her life.

_**I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would**__**'**__**ve fit**_

_**I figured there's nothing to lose**_

_**I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down**_

Elliot walked with her until they found Ethan's grave. It was littered with flowers, all standing proud as if knowing they were there in respect of someone worthy. Elliot gave her hand a squeeze and then leant in and gave her a friendly and encouraging kiss on the cheek. "He can hear every word you say to him, Liv, so tell him everything." he said with a smile before he walked away, far enough that he could still see her but far enough away that she could talk to Ethan without worrying about Elliot hearing her.

_**You're an island and my ship has run aground**_

"This is so weird." Olivia said out loud after releasing a long sigh. She was trying to keep her tears in control. "I just feel so lost and…so confused…What am I supposed to say to you?" she said before a pitiful sob escaped her mouth. "I miss you." she cried.

_**Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,**_

_**But you and me we**__**'**__**re alright…**_

"I miss you so much and I never got to tell you how happy you made me, or that you had given me the chance to be something I never thought I would be," she said as she cradled her flat tummy, "a mother and I know you would have been a brilliant father and it kills me that you wont get the chance to be one," she sniffled, "And I know that I'm to blame. You were killed because of Lori, because of me and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." she sobbed.

_**We wont say our goodbyes, you know its better that way**_

_**We wont break, we wont die**_

_**Its just a moment of change**_

_**All we are, all we are is everything that**__**'**__**s right**_

_**All we need, all we need a lovers alibi**_

Olivia exhaled and tried desperately to stop the hiccups that had started due to her crying which she now almost had under control. "There won't be a day that goes by when I don't tell this baby, our child, about you. We're gonna come here and visit you all the time, I promise." she said kissing two of her fingers and then laying them down on top of the shiny marble headstone. Wishing but knowing she couldn't kiss him for real brought a wave of fresh tears.

_**Every single day that I can breathe, you change my philosophy**_

_**I**__**'**__**m never gonna let you pass me by…**_

"I've been told to say goodbye to you, but I can't, I wont. I will think of you every time I look at our child," she said, still with a hand on her tummy, "and every time I eat a cinnamon and raisin bagel." she laughed.

_**So don**__**'**__**t say your goodbyes you know its better that way**_

_**We wont break, we wont die**_

"I love you, Ethan."

_**Its just a moment of change **_

She put her hand up to her face and hid behind it as she cried, she wanted them to stop but it seemed until she had cried her heart out they wouldn't. She moved her hand away and wrapped her unbroken arm around herself, hugging herself, _unable not to feel so alone._

_**So don**__**'**__**t say your goodbyes you know its better that way**_

_**We wont break we wont die**_

_**Its just a moment of change**_

Another set of arms suddenly came around her front and pulled her into a strong yet tender hug. She knew without even having to look it was Elliot. She felt him rest his chin on her shoulder and she turned her face slightly to nuzzle it against his as her last few tears fell and a few more sobs escaped.

_**All we are, all we are is everything that**__**'**__**s right**_

_**All we need, all we need a lovers alibi**_

"Come on. You both need feeding." he told her knowingly. He knew she wouldn't have eaten properly all day. "My treat, whatever you fancy, and I've heard all the weird cravings." he said.

"Jelly and ice-cream." she told him.

"That's not weird." Elliot said.

"I want it on a lamb steak." she told him, disgusted with herself, but having to laugh at the odd combination that she would happily fight an army for right now.

Elliot laughed, "Okay, so maybe I haven't heard all the weird combinations but, hey, your wish is my command." he said, stepping by her side. "Come on partner." he said as he hooked his arm around her waist and began leading her back towards the car

_**So don**__**'**__**t say our goodbyes you know its better **_

_**We wont break, we wont die…**_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter is the final one of this story.**

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the final chapter. Hope you have liked this story. Huge thanks to everyone who has read it through and to anyone who has reviewed. I love to hear back from readers and hear their views on the chapter and appreciate anyone who takes the time to do so. Thanks again to you all. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you have seen them on Law and Order: SVU. **

**Chapter 12**

_**3 years and some months later. **_

It was a fine summer's day, perfect for a day in central park. And that's exactly what Elliot, Eli, Olivia and her son were doing. Olivia was sat on the benches at the side of the court as Elliot, Eli and her son, Ethan Jr were playing basketball, Ethan trying his best to bounce the ball with his small hands.

"Take a shot, Ethan!" Eli encouraged his team mate, the two of them against Elliot.

"Go on, take it buddy!" Olivia joined in, guarding their picnic that they were off to have as soon as the game wrapped up.

Elliot ran up behind Ethan who had the ball held in his two tiny hands and scooped him up into his arms. He ran up to the net carrying him and held him up high enough that he could drop the ball directly into the net.

Every one of them cheered and Elliot placed Ethan down on the floor so they could all high five, which actually had to be a low five so Ethan could reach.

"We win again!" Eli cheered as Ethan ran off towards Olivia.

Olivia let him run right into her arms before she scooped him up and gave him a proud hug as she stepped onto the court. "We won, Mommy!" he told her happily.

"I know, baby, I saw." Olivia smiled as she looked at her sons face.

Ethan was a small child, but perfect and healthy. He was in fact a miniature version of his Father, he had been since the day he was born. He had been born with a thick head of hair and when she had cradled him to sleep in her arms, as a baby, she would hold him up high so she could rest her chin against it; it was as soft as his father's hair had been. His chocolate brown eyes were just the same as his fathers too, and they seemed to always be smiling, just like him, he was always happy and cheery, _it was energising._

Olivia saw herself in her son too, he had her same caramel coloured skin and her nose. She adored her son and loved him with every beat of her heart. She had never realised how lonely she was until he had been born. In having him she had not only gained a son but also a best friend. They were happy to spend all day with each other, playing games like hide and seek around her apartment or painting, and every Sunday they joined Elliot and Eli in the park to play basketball, come rain or shine.

"I think it's picnic time." Elliot said as he and Eli joined Olivia who still held Ethan in her arms, resting his weight on her hip.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Eli confessed with a growling belly, as if to emphasise the point.

"Me too, Mommy" Ethan added.

"Ok, well let's go find somewhere to sit." Olivia said as she placed Ethan down on the floor.

"We'll find somewhere!" Eli shouted before he and Ethan ran off to find somewhere, Ethan fast despite his size.

"GET THE BALL, DAD!" Eli shouted back.

Elliot turned around and walked over to where the ball lay on the floor. Olivia checked to see where the boys where. They had found a nice spot underneath a huge tree, it would be the perfect shade from the hot sun.

"So, when are you going to stop letting them two win?" Olivia asked him as she walked into the middle of the court where Elliot was stood bouncing the ball, keeping one eye on Olivia and the other over her shoulder on the boys.

"As soon as I get my old energy back and can put up a good fight." Elliot confessed.

Olivia laughed and walked right up to him and quickly bounced the ball out of his hands. "Ethan and Eli won't need you to let them win soon." she said as she threw the ball, landing it right in the net.

"Show-off." he said catching the ball as it bounced back across the court.

"You're just jealous because I still have all my energy."

"Four more kids later and we'll see what energy you have."

"I think you just lost your touch, Stabler" she said as she took the ball from him again and made a dash for the net.

With a smile on his face Elliot turned to check on the boys just in time to see them sit down on the benches by the court, enjoying watching the 'grown-ups' play. "Don't let her win, Dad, she's a girl!"

"Yeah, she's a girl!" Ethan copied.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my team!" Olivia said to him with a smile.

Ethan put his hands over his face and burst into a fit of laughter which Eli quickly joined in on.

Olivia was distracted by them for a second but it was all Elliot needed to take the ball from her. He made an attempt to shoot the ball but Olivia jumped up and caught the ball, she bounced the ball in a circle around Elliot and threw it over him, again it landed in the net.

With a cocky smile she went to retrieve the ball, leaving a stunned Elliot stood there, a smile on his face.

"I'm just warming up, Stabler."

"Oh, so it's like that is it, Benson?"

"Bring it on," she said as she threw him the ball.

Elliot caught it, surprised by how hard she could throw, shaking off his new found discovery of Olivia's sporting skills he began bouncing the ball towards the net. He dodged around her when she tried to take the ball. He went to take a shot but she stepped in front of him holding her arms up in front of him in an attempt to block his throw.

He quickly stepped around her and caught her in a hug, pinning her arms down by her sides, holding her against him as he threw the ball, landing it in the net.

"Cheat!" Olivia called out, laughing.

"Don't be a sore loser." he said as he let go of her and ran after the ball.

Olivia stood and watched as the boys ran back onto the court, wanting to join in on the game, hungry bellies pushed aside. Knowing the picnic was on hold she ran after Elliot to get the ball. She was determined to win.

~0~0~0~0~

The sun was still shining bright as they sat on a small grass bank where they had a great view of the lake, the spot under the tree had been taken during their game.

"I can't believe you lost to Olivia, Dad. I know who I'm gonna ask to help me practise shooting hoops from now on."

"Shut-up!" Elliot playfully told Eli before put him in a gentle head-lock and began scuffing up his hair.

They all sat laughing and finishing off ice-lollies. It was almost an hour later when Elliot decided it was time he and Eli started on their way home. They all said their goodbyes; Elliot and Olivia gave each other a long hug. Both had cut down their hours in work over the last few years so it was more often that they saw each other out of work than in.

"Bye, Ethan!" Eli called out as he and Elliot headed in one direction and Olivia and Ethan headed off, hand-in-hand, in the other direction.

Olivia had only been walking five minutes when she looked up from Ethan who was telling her a story about a duck and frog, one he had made up, and saw a man watching her. She wasn't too alarmed; the man was with a woman and pushing a baby stroller along. It was only as they got closer that she saw who it was.

As if sensing his mother's distraction Ethan stopped with his story. They came to a halt by the man who stopped at the same time.

"Olivia…"

"Jared…"

"How are you doing? You look great." it was then that Jared Hayden noticed the little boy clutching onto his mother's hand and leg, taking shelter behind her, just poking his head around her to watch. "Is this….Ethan's…?" he began, suddenly lost for words.

"Yeah" Olivia confirmed. "This is Ethan Jr."

Ethan stepped out from behind her and looked at the man. "You're on a picture with my Daddy." he said.

"He has the picture of you two on your first day as Rookie's. He loves it." Olivia told him.

"You know you look just like your Daddy." Jared told him as he crouched down to get a proper look at the little boy.

A person wouldn't blame Olivia if she didn't have the time of day for Jared after what he had put her through but it had been he who had ultimately saved her life and that of an unborn Ethan as well as Elliot's life.

"It's just like looking at Ethan." Jared thought out loud.

Olivia smiled and looked up at the attractive woman who now held onto the pink baby stroller. "Mary." the woman said, introducing herself.

"Olivia. Who's this?" she asked looking into the stroller at a very small, adorable baby girl.

Jared stood up and proudly announced, "This is our daughter, Annabel."

"She's beautiful." Olivia said. "Well, it was really good to see you but there's somewhere we have to be." she told him.

"Yeah, you both take care." Jared smiled.

"You too, all of you" Olivia said, smiling back.

It was a smile that they shared that said _what's done is done._ It's in the past.

"Bye." Olivia said, Jared replied and they headed off in separate ways.

"We'll be late, Mommy!" Ethan cried out.

"Well let's run." Olivia replied and hand in hand they both took off running.

~0~0~0~0~

By 'late' Ethan had meant to get to the flower shop. They had got there in time and Ethan now led the way with a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"You ok with them?" Olivia asked.

"Yup!"

"You know where you're going right?"

"We're nearly there, Mommy!" Ethan said before he tried running, not so easy to do with the size of the bouquet in his arms, but as every Sunday Ethan led them right to his father's grave.

Olivia watched as he put the flowers down and picked up one of the small toy cars that he had left on Ethan's graveside back when he was only two. He drove one of the toys along the top of the grave. The toy was of course a model police car so he made the noise of a blazing siren.

"I'm gonna catch a bad guy like you do and like Daddy did."

Olivia smiled and knelt down in front of the grave. "Hey baby," she muttered to Ethan, staring at his headstone. She looked away as little Ethan came and sat on her folded legs. He reached his arms up and put a hand on each of Olivia's cheek. She wrapped her arms around his tummy and gave him a hug. They sat that way for a while, both silent.

"You gonna say bye to Daddy." Olivia whispered to Ethan then she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he stood up and walked over to where the toy car sat on top of the headstone. He put it back in its proper place, where it would remain until the following Sunday. "Bye, Daddy!" he said with an award winning smile. He then skipped off leaving Olivia alone.

Olivia stood up and fixed the flowers slightly. She then put two fingers up to her lips, placed a soft loving kiss on them and laid them on top of the grave. She kept them there for a second and said, "Love you."

She smiled and followed after her son, "Hey wait up, speedy!" she called to him, her reply was a burst of giggles.

The headstone stood proud with the setting sun still shining on it. The writing shimmering in the warm light, it read:

_Lover, Father and Friend_

_Always In Our Hearts_

**The End**

**Again thanks for reading and sticking this story out. Sorry this chapter wasn't too eventful but it's how I wanted to wrap things up, it's not often I do the happily ever after thing.**

**I would love to hear a final review from you guys. Another, huge thanks.**


End file.
